Opération sabotage
by jememj
Summary: Pur délire de ma part!Si vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans la saison 3 arrêtez vous là. Pour les autres c'est à vos risques et périls. M rating bientôt
1. Etat des lieux

**DISCLAIMER: **Ne possède rien, n'en tire aucun bénéfice ! Ma seule rétribution sera de recevoir si vous êtes généreux avec le pauvre auteur que je suis, une review laissée de bon cœur.

**Author Note** : I'm back ! Cette fanfic est ma contribution à la saison 3 et mon point de vue de la chose. Les chapitres pourront être très courts ou très longs, se suivre ou pas, bref je ne sais pas ce que je souhaite en faire mais certaines idées ne voulaient pas sortir de mon cerveau donc afin de pouvoir me concentrer de nouveau sur autre chose, j'ai cédé et décidé de tout mettre à l'écrit ! J'espère m'essayer à quelque chose de différent d'où le M qui va bientôt faire son apparition si j'y arrive! Juste pour que vous soyez prévenu !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Etat des lieux<strong>

* * *

><p><em>" Le baiser est en amour ce qu'est le thermomètre en médecine.<em>  
><em>Sans lui, on ne se rendrait jamais exactement compte de la gravité de son état."<em>

_Citation de Pierre Daninos_

* * *

><p>L'été de mes 16 ans fut magique. J'étais amoureux pour la toute première fois et je pensais que cela durerait toute la vie. Je dormais, rêvais, me réveillais et m'endormais chaque jour avec une idée, un souhait, une pensée pour lui. Il était comme une drogue pour moi et je ne le savais pas encore mais cela allait me couter plus cher que je ne l'aurais imaginé.<p>

Nous étions ensemble depuis maintenant environ six mois et le bonheur nous avait submergé de ses bienfaits avec fracas, de manière imprévisible comme l'aurait fait une vague de tsunami à une plage inhabitée. En un clin d'œil tout fut balayé et transformé dans ma vie et comme l'homme qui un jour découvrirait cet endroit et n'en connaîtrait l'avant, il n'y verrait que sa beauté, cet éclat que seule la nature peut créer. Quant à moi j'étais littéralement transformé.

Avant de rencontrer Kurt, j'étais comme une coquille vide de substance. Une coquille vide certes mais une superbe coquille, si belle que certain aurait été prêt à payer des millions pour m'avoir à porter de main, pour me posséder d'une manière ou d'une autre. Me posséder est le mot mais aurais-je trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour m'aimer ? Là était la question.

On dit toujours que l'on ne peut regretter ce que l'on n'a pas, parce que l'on ne peut souffrir le manque de quelque chose que l'on ne connait pas. A cette époque j'en étais pas si sur ! Je ne voulais pas rester ignorant de ce qu'était l'amour. Sans même connaitre ses effets et méfaits, je souffrais de son absence dans ma vie. J'étais jeune alors et je pensais qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que l'ignorance. Je voulais tout connaitre, tout tenter, tout essayer, tout expérimenter.

Avant de le rencontrer, j'avais connu des coups de cœur, de fortes attirances mais je n'avais jamais cru qu'un jour, je rencontrerai quelqu'un pour qui je serai prêt à tout abandonner, jusqu'à m'oublier moi-même. Je fus prit au piège par une chanson, une chanson triste, une chanson des Beatles. Blackbird. Etait-ce là un présage ? Aurais-je du lire dans cette simple situation, le nuage qui assombrirait tôt ou tard notre relation ?

Et puis il y eut ce baiser. Et quel baiser devrais-je dire! En y repensant aujourd'hui, je n'en saisis que plus cette phrase de Daninos. Il ne faut que de simples baisers, que dis-je, il suffit d'un baiser pour que votre perception de la vie, de la mort, de l'amour, des priorités que vous aviez jusque là change radicalement.

Un simple effleurement, juste deux paires de lèvres se rapprochant doucement l'une de l'autre, un souffle chaud qui s'échappe, deux nez qui se frôlent, deux cœurs battant furieusement à l'unisson et puis enfin en un instant magique, le contact se fait.

Il suffit d'un baiser, d'un seul pour que vous oubliez votre nom, l'endroit où vous êtes. Juste un seul pour que la vie prenne des couleurs pastelles, pour que votre corps fabrique des endorphines, pour que vous ayez l'impression d'avoir des ailes, de pouvoir décrocher les étoiles, la lune. Certains disent voir des étoiles, pour d'autres c'est un feu d'artifice intense et magnifique.

Pour moi, ce fut différent. L'instant d'une minute, le monde devint silencieux. Je n'avais plus conscience que de nous deux, ensemble, naviguant vers ce monde qui ne serait qu'à nous. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres et des frissons d'excitation parcouraient mon corps furieusement mais quand ses lèvres bougèrent finalement contre les miennes, je me suis senti mourir pour mieux renaitre. C'était une sensation bizarre. Un peu comme une mort, une mort lente mais une fin que j'appréciais, que j'accueillais à bras ouverts. Pourquoi? Parce que je renaissais en tant qu'objet de l'affection de Kurt, comme la pièce manquante de son puzzle.

Il n'avait fallu qu'un baiser pour que je comprenne à quel point j'étais fichu. J'étais dans un état critique, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière, j'étais à lui, prêt à m'envoler et à me diriger consciemment vers le soleil qu'il représentait désormais pour moi, tel Icare. J'étais prêt à me bruler les ailes s'il l'exigeait. De manière totalement consciente.

Pour ceux qui se poserait la question, mon nom est Blaine Anderson et je suis désespérément amoureux de Kurt Hummel. Le problème avec l'amour c'est que l'on se demande à maintes occasions s'il s'agit d'une bénédiction ou d'une malédiction. C'est du moins la question récurrente qui aujourd'hui m'empêche de dormir, me pousse à tout remettre en question. Mes souvenirs, mes désirs, mes aspirations ! Tout n'est que questionnement et remise en cause! Qui suis-je? Ou vais-je? Qu'est ce que je désire?

Mon nom est Blaine Anderson. Bienvenue dans mon monde !


	2. Système support

**DISCLAIMER: **Ne possède rien, n'en tire aucun bénéfice ! C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs car sinon j'aurai pu me payer un ticket pour admirer ces petites merveilles que sont Criss & Colfer. Pauvre de moi !

**Author Note** : Merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire et à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review spécialement Jeanne, Mymydemon et Porcelain qui m'ont laissé des messages adorables ! Merci infiniment! Ici le chapitre 2 qui vous dira à tous quelque chose, j'en suis sure. N'oubliez pas de garder l'esprit ouvert, c'est une fanfiction et je me permets de laisser mon imagination vagabondé là où il le veut. En bref cela veut dire que vu ce que j'ai en tête autant vous dire que vous ne reconnaitrez pas toujours le parfait Kurt ou Blaine dans cette histoire. Je ferai de mon mieux mais je vais prendre de grande liberté à l'avenir! Ceci étant dit si vous êtes toujours tentés pour le tour, bienvenue à bord et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch<strong>**apitre 2 : Système support**

* * *

><p>« La première leçon que j'ai à vous apprendre, soldat, et elle est essentielle, croyez moi, sera de savoir comment déstabiliser votre adversaire pour faire pencher la balance de votre côté. Je veux que vous ayez conscience que déclencher une guerre est quelque chose de facile. Il suffit d'attiser la colère de X, de faire croire à Y qu'il y a un danger potentiel, d'introduire Z dans la partie et de travestir la vérité tel un magicien, en une illusion qui vous permettra de gagner des points. Le but final et ne le perdez jamais de vue est une victoire complète. Le mot clef ici est complet. Ne sous estimer donc jamais votre adversaire, ni votre probabilité à gagner car gagner est beaucoup plus difficile que la plupart d'entre vous ne le pense.<p>

Je ne parle pas de gagner une partie ici, soyons clair, je vous parle de gagner la guerre. Il n'y a pas d'accord, pas de compromis, juste un vainqueur et un vaincu.

Beaucoup de choses peuvent vous aider à gagner, la motivation, la résolution, la force mais si vous n'êtes pas un fin stratège, plus d'une fois sur deux vous ressortirez perdant. Alors voici mon premier conseil, dans tous les cas la première chose à faire est de **couper** le système support.

Cela ne sert à rien d'attaquer de front ou même subtilement si votre ennemi a des réserves et peut se remettre de cette attaque plus vite que vous, soit avant que vous ayez le temps de mettre en place la deuxième phase de votre plan d'attaque. Je ne saurais trop le répéter avant toute chose, **déconnecter** le système support ! »

* * *

><p>Vérification en cours: Chemise parfaite, jean seyant, chaussures lustrées, cheveux impeccablement stylés ! <em>Parfait<em> ! Kurt était prêt pour partir à l'attaque. Cette dernière année à Mc Kinley serait épique. Il s'agissait de collecter et de créer un maximum de souvenirs digne de lui et qui lui permettraient de faire une croix sur toutes ses précédentes déceptions. En saisissant son sac, Kurt lança un dernier regard dans le miroir pour être sur qu'il était rien de moins que _parfait_, avant de sortir le sourire aux lèvres pour se rendre à son lycée. Son année de terminale serait _parfaite_, pas de doute là-dessus.

Une séance de chant avec Rachel, quelques cours, un passage chez la conseillère d'orientation plus tard, Kurt se retrouvait devant un Blaine, café à la main, sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, à attendre que son petit ami ne craque devant le silence obstiné qu'il lui opposait. En _parfait_ gentleman, Blaine ne supporterait pas de laisser un tel silence s'appesantir entre eux et c'est sur cela que Kurt comptait. Balayant son regard un peu partout mais le retournant sur Blaine pour que celui-ci sache qu'il avait quelque chose à dire mais qu'il ne dirait rien sans un minimum d'encouragement, il affichait un rictus en jouant avec son café.

-Tu es bien silencieux, déclara enfin Blaine en le regardant avec ses yeux pétillants d'adoration et un soupçon de curiosité.

-Non, je suis passivement agressif. Tu avais promis que pour le premier jour de la reprise des cours, tu aurais pris une décision.

Le regard de Blaine se détacha de celui de Kurt et ses traits perdirent un peu de leur gaieté pour être remplacée par une once de malaise et de doute sur ce qui allait suivre.

-Pourtant tu es là, continua Kurt, assis avec moi, mignon comme toujours mais toujours dans ton blazer des Warblers.

Kurt admira une fois de plus le changement rapide des émotions qui se peignait tour à tour sur les traits de son homme. Il ne cessait de trouver cela fascinant. Alors qu'il pouvait cacher ses émotions derrière un masque souvent froid et sarcastique, Blaine lui était comme un livre ouvert. Il était presque trop facile de jouer avec lui ou de pousser les boutons pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Parce qu'il l'aimait Kurt n'en abusait pas mais il n'était pas un saint et de temps en temps, quand il souhaitait obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher et il utilisait sa science 'Andersonienne' à bon escient.

-Je ne peux pas juste les laisser tomber, lui expliqua Blaine qui ne put cacher une pointe de regret et de douleur face à ce choix qui s'offrait à lui. Bien sur, il avait toujours su que Kurt ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et que tôt ou tard, cet argument ressurgirait. Ces gars sont mes amis, conclut-il pour rappeler à Kurt qu'avant de le rencontrer, il avait passé du temps avec eux.

C'étaient eux, ces gars en uniforme, qui se conformaient en beaucoup de choses, qui avaient été son système support, après l'évènement traumatisant qu'il avait subi à son ancienne école. C'était eux qui avaient permis qu'il sorte de sa coquille et qui lui avaient montré l'acceptation nécessaire pour lui permettre de devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Tout comme Kurt quant il avait quitté Mac Kinley, il n'osait songer au vide qui s'installerait en lui s'il devait changer d'école…une fois de plus. Et puis, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle école après tout, il s'agissait d'une école publique, où aucun règlement ne le tiendrait à l'écart de la violence ni ne le protègerait de la méchanceté gratuite des gens. Blaine doutait de pouvoir survivre dans un tel environnement. Il avait conscience que si quelque chose d'autre de terrible se passait, il n'y survivrait pas. Il n'avait pas la même chance qu'avait Kurt. Il n'avait pas une cellule familiale qui lui apportait le soutien nécessaire dont il avait besoin pour qu'il ait suffisamment de force pour surmonter une fois de plus une expérience traumatisante. Kurt ne le savait-il pas ? Pas vraiment, se rappela-t-il.

-Si tu restes à Dalton, continuait Kurt, toi et moi sommes des adversaires.

-C'est vrai, lui répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux lustrés en arrière grâce au gel.

-Et je ne suis juste pas sur que notre romance puisse survivre à cela.

Si une peur sans nom s'empara de Blaine, pour une fois, il la cacha remarquablement et réprimant l'angoisse qu'il avait de perdre Kurt s'il n'était pas à la hauteur, il décida de jouer la carte de l'humour.

-Attends un peu, dit Blaine avec un sourire en coin, si j'ai bien compris, je dois changer d'école parce que tu as peur que je te batte lors des premières épreuves d'élimination ? termina-t-il avec une attitude railleuse.

-Non, j'ai peur de te battre, contrecarra Kurt.

-Ouh…

-Et je sais ce que cela te fait quand je gagne !

Blaine sourit avec délice. Oh oui, ça, c'était sur cela lui faisait un effet certain.

-Ecoute, je… je veux juste te voir plus souvent, confessa Kurt sincèrement. Je veux que ma dernière année au lycée soit magique et cela ne sera possible que si je peux passer chaque minute de chaque jour avec toi, conclut-il en prenant une gorgée de son café.

Blaine baissa son regard sur la table un instant pour cacher le trop plein d'émotion que ces mots avait suscité en lui avant de céder à l'envie irrésistible qu'il avait d'être plus proche de Kurt et de lui saisir la main. Peu importe qui pouvait les voir et ce qu'il allait penser, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher de toute façon. Saisissant la main de Kurt, il la serra doucement pour lui montrer à quel point il prenait à cœur cette confidence faite et quand le pouce de Kurt le caressa doucement, il réalisa aussi à quel point cette distance pouvait peser sur leur relation.

A ce moment là, Kurt ne pensait pas faire pression sur Blaine. Il ne pensait pas non plus que quelque chose de négatif ressortirait de son envie de voir Blaine partager plus de temps avec lui. Est-ce qu'il était égoïste ? Se rendait-il compte qu'il faisait passer sa petite personne avant Blaine ?

Kurt savait ce qu'il voulait. Il l'avait plus ou moins toujours su. Il fut un temps où il aurait hésité et se serait jugé pas assez important pour exiger ou pour croire qu'il aurait un jour une telle emprise sur quelqu'un d'autre. Et alors qu'il avait regardé milles fois les aventures de Lois et Clark, une série qu'il avait trouvé un jour où il était malade sur une chaine cablée et dont il était devenu assez rapidement un vrai drogué, une série pour laquelle il avait d'ailleurs maintes fois argumenté avec son père sur le fait que le héros était un gay refoulé ! Enfin c'est vrai quoi, quel homme hétérosexuel aurait accepté de dévoiler ainsi ses atouts pour que tous les voient ! Oui, bon l'homme n'était pas mal fait là où ça comptait et on pouvait faire confiance à Kurt sur ses points. Mais on s'éloignait du sujet car si au début il regardait la série 50% du temps pour se délecter du caractère aventurier et fier de Lois qu'il partageait entièrement et 50% pour le plaisir de voir Clark enfilé son justaucorps, c'était l'idée derrière qui avait réveillé et suscité en lui de l'intérêt.

Pourtant après toutes ses heures passées à regarder la série, à cet instant là, assis dans le Lima Bean, il avait oublié. Kurt avait oublié le concept qu'il avait apprécié le plus de voir. Il avait totalement zappé qu'avec de grands pouvoirs venaient de grandes responsabilités. Un oubli de taille et dont il paierait un jour le prix fort, mais pour l'instant il finissait de savourer son café avec le jeune brun aux cheveux bouclés qui lui relança un regard totalement énamouré. Kurt savait qu'il avait convaincu Blaine à 80%. Il achèverait sa tache plus tard, lorsque tous les deux iraient dans un cul de sac totalement désert qu'ils avaient trouvé et où quand ils se sentaient l'âme romantique, ils regardaient les étoiles où l'eau de la rivière qui s'écoulait le plus doucement possible.

Blaine Anderson lui mangerait dans la paume de sa main, pas de doute là-dessus, il le fallait car il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie et avec lui. Parce qu'à ses côtés, il donnait le meilleur de lui-même, parce qu'avec lui il se sentait important et c'était ce qu'il fallait tout simplement pour que tout soit _parfait_.

* * *

><p>Pas de flèche empoisonnée pour Kurt ni pour votre auteur ! Maintenant à votre bon cœur messieurs, dames, mon panier à review virtuel est tendu vers vous.<p> 


	3. Aveugle?

**DISCLAIMER: **Ne possède rien, n'en tire aucun bénéfice ! Pourtant avec le stress en ce moment au boulot, j'aurai pu m'offrir un soin pour tout le corps ! Rien que d'y penser…ce simple soin, j'aurais été dans le même état que Blaine dans ce chapitre ! C'est le cas de le dire!

**Author note** : Merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire et à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review! Un merci tout particulier bien sur à Porcelain !Je déplore grandement le fait que tu n'ais pas de compte fanfiction ! Ensuite ce chapitre est dédié à gleekofglee qui par l'expression de son souhait m'a fait prendre quelques minutes pour relire et poster ce chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Aveugle?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Le secret du bonheur en amour, ce n'est pas d'être aveugle mais de savoir fermer les yeux quand il le faut." <strong>Simone Signoret<strong>

* * *

><p>Après notre rendez vous au Lima Bean, j'étais rentré chez moi, pensif et j'avais repassé ma conversation avec Kurt en boucle. Je comprenais son entêtement à vouloir me voir quitter mon lycée, après tout je voulais moi aussi passer un maximum de temps avec lui. Bien sur, j'aurais préféré qu'il reste à Dalton, là on aurait été libre d'exprimer nos émotions sans la peur d'être pris à partie pour cela, plutôt que la situation dans laquelle nous étions. Cela aurait été bien plus facile pour moi mais j'étais tombé amoureux de Kurt justement parce qu'il ne prenait pas la voie la plus simple mais celle qui lui semblait être la plus juste. Je ne cessais de peser le pour et le contre et de me demander si cela valait vraiment le coup que je fasse ce transfert.<p>

D'un côté je souhaitais rendre Kurt heureux car il me rendait heureux, vraiment heureux. De l'autre, je ne cessais de me questionner et de me demander ce qu'il adviendrait de moi si notre relation ne marchait pas. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis là bas, il s'agissait plus de ces amis à lui et ils avaient été plus que clair vers qui leur allégeance se tournerait.

Mais il y aurait aussi d'autres avantages non négligeables à être à ses cotes tout le temps. Comme le fait que je pourrais l'embrasser tout le temps. Enfin peut-être pas tout le temps mais au moins tous les jours…. Cette idée seule suffisait à faire pencher la balance dangereusement vers le pour. Sans m'en rendre compte, je rêvais d'avoir ses lèvres contre les miennes et de fil en aiguille je me souviens de la phrase qu'avait dite Kurt, sur l'effet que cela avait sur moi quand il gagnait. En adolescent bien portant et bourré d'hormone, mes pensées se dirigèrent directement vers ce lundi matin d'Août où nous avions vécu un moment magique.

* * *

><p>Notre premier été ensemble et je n'avais pu le passer entièrement avec Kurt. Autant vous dire que cela avait été dur pour l'un comme pour l'autre. La distance et le fait que nous étions sur deux continents différents n'avait pas amélioré les choses surtout depuis que mes parents avaient réalisé que j'avais désormais un copain. Ma sexualité n'était désormais plus le sujet à éviter lors de nos repas, il s'agissait maintenant d'une réalité à effacer.<p>

Peu importe, je venais de rentrer de vacance d'avec mes parents et Kurt et moi avions une semaine entière rien que pour nous. Partis comme chaque année en amoureux pour une semaine, mes parents s'étaient rendus cette fois à Venise et m'avait laissé la maison pour moi tout seul.

Habituellement, j'en profitais pour faire la fête non stop avec les membres des Warblers ou d'autres amis mais cette année, j'avais finalement une relation stable. J'avais plus d'une fois rêvé de me trouver dans cette situation mais je n'aurais jamais cru que cela se réaliserait aussi vite. Il n'empêche que j'avais un petit ami formidable doté d'un corps qui me rendait fou et que j'étais prêt à en profiter au maximum. Persuadés que Kurt était en dehors de notre état et toujours en vacance, du à un manque d'information évident de ma part, mes parents n'avaient pas pris la peine de me faire chaperonner par quelques contacts auxquels ils avaient trop souvent fait appel de mon point de vue.

Kurt était arrivé tôt pour notre premier jour et nous avions prévu de passer la journée tranquillement à la maison. J'avais la chance d'avoir une piscine en extérieure que je souhaitais exploiter au maximum pour le voir avec un minimum de vêtement si mes fantasmes se transformaient plus tôt que tard en réalité. Seulement voila, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées ainsi, mais alors pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé et je ne pourrais franchement pas vous dire ce qui s'était passé pour que nous en arrivions là mais le fait était que nous étions tous les deux, assis, l'un à côté de l'autre en train de nous défier. Et de cette simple constation, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont nous étions retrouvé collé l'un à l'autre, avide de caresse car la seule chose dont je me rappelle fut celle-ci.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Blaine ! me lançait mon petit ami en me jetant un regard noir.

-C'est sur ! dis-je en prenant un air blasé. Oh…Tu sais que les jeunes filles asiatiques de bonne famille font de même ? Elles ne sortent jamais au soleil et se protègent constamment la peau. Je crois que c'est fait parce qu'elles veulent garder une peau parfaite et la plus blanche possible dans le but de trouver un bon mari. C'est aussi ton cas mon cœur ? Tu veux te trouver un bon mari ? le taquinais-je sans merci.

-La seule raison pour laquelle je ne m'expose pas, moi, c'est parce que j'ai la peau fragile Blaine, me répondit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel, et que je ne tiens pas à ressembler à une prune séchée lorsque j'aurai 50 ans. Je ne saurais trop te conseiller de faire de même.

-Mais Kurt, il fait tellement beau dehors, le suppliais-je, on pourrait juste se bronzer tous les deux genre, je ne sais pas moi, 20 minutes.

-Il est hors de question que je sorte dans cette fournaise Blaine ! Tu peux vraiment être infernal ! Tu te comportes comme un chiot surexcité qui veut sortir.

-Mais Kurt…repris-je en faisant la moue sachant que ça avait le don de le faire craquer.

-Pourquoi quitterai-je ce paradis divin qu'est ta maison et son air climatisé pour une ambiance à 35 degrés à l'ombre et les promesses d'un coup de soleil si douloureux, que je souhaiterais te battre à mort après pour m'avoir convaincu d'une telle folie?

-Où est le fun dans tout cela si même en été, je n'ai pas la chance de voir un petit bout de ta peau.

-Si tu crois me convaincre comme cela Blaine, de toute évidence, tu ne me connais pas, déclara-t-il en me lançant son fameux regard hautain.

-Pourtant je vaux le coup, tu sais, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin et en soulevant le bas de mon tee-shirt.

Kurt rougit et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver sa réaction délicieuse. Je rigolais du plaisir que j'avais d'avoir Kurt rien que pour moi, dans ma maison et si prêt de ma chambre. J'étais chamboulé et ivre de son parfum dont il refusait de me donner le nom. Et puis il y avait ces lèvres qui semblaient être faite pour les miennes. Avec tout ce temps sans supervision en perspective, mon cerveau m'avait entrainé vers des contrées jusque là inconnues pas plus tard que la veille et il était vrai que j'aurais souhaité que nous allions un peu plus loin mais j'avais une semaine entière pour le convaincre de pousser nos limites à tous les deux petit à petit.

-Peur de perdre la raison face à mon charme Hummel !

-Dans tes rêves Anderson, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Crois-moi, si je m'y mets, **tu** me supplieras de te donner une minute.

-Mais où est donc passé mon bébé pingouin ? l'embêtai-je, sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai bien peur qu'il ait du s'absenter mon cher.

-Je demande à voir, dis-je en allumant la télé et en zappant, sur que Kurt ne relèverait pas ma remarque.

-C'est un défi Anderson ?

-Je ne te lancerais jamais un défi pour lequel je suis sur que tu ne saurais relever même si tu le voulais, lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

J'avais conscience que j'empruntais un terrain escarpé mais en même temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'étais dans tous les cas gagnant. C'est vrai, dans le premier cas qui était le plus probable d'ailleurs, Kurt prendrait la mouche et me tirerait la gueule mais il était vraiment splendide lorsqu'il était en colère et j'aurais un réel plaisir à me faire pardonner. Dans le second cas, impossible mais qui relevait de mes fantasmes les plus fous, Kurt entrerait dans le jeu et hum…Je pense que tout le monde peut deviner le reste.

-Je pourrais te surprendre, tu sais…, me dit-il d'une voix sulfureuse.

-Encore des mots, toujours des mots, les mêmes mots, chantonnais-je fier de moi et de ma réponse.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, me laisse encore rêveur et complètement excité.

Kurt se colla soudainement à moi et m'embrassa avec passion tout en me poussant sur le canapé. Sans que je comprenne ce qui se passait, il m'allongea et se glissant entre mes jambes puis il m'effleura encore une fois les lèvres avant de me regarder en soutenant son poids de ses bras. Une onde de chaleur courut dans mes veines, et sous le choc, je le regardais avec les yeux écarquillés tandis que l'onde de plaisir et de surprise envahissait peu à peu tout mon corps. Mon cœur battait à coup redoublés dans ma poitrine et j'attendais impatient la suite. C'était la première fois que Kurt prenait en main les choses, et je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir laissé diriger nos étreintes précédentes. Il y avait quelque chose de beau et d'effrayant à s'abandonner comme cela, à être à la merci de l'autre.

Mais j'étais pleinement consentant pour tout ce qui allait se produire, ça c'étais sur. J'admirais les yeux rêveurs, les lèvres parfaites de mon angelot dont la bouche était une invitation aux péchés. Il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa une fois de plus, sa langue demandant l'entrée dont je lui donnais l'accès sans demander mon reste. Je sentis mon corps réagir aux doigts experts Kurt quand ils passèrent sur mes lèvres et parcoururent mon torse s'attardant sur mes tétons. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer l'effet qu'auraient ses mains douces et viriles contre mon corps nu. Je perdis le fil de mes idées quand Kurt prit possession une fois de plus de mes lèvres et de ma bouche où sa langue cherchait avidement la mienne avant d'entamer le ballet le plus vieux du monde.

Alors que j'allais céder à la tentation de prendre les choses en main et de l'emprisonner sous mon corps, il lâcha mes lèvres et déplaça ses lèvres vers mon cou. Il s'y attarda, léchant chaque parcelle de ma peau trouvant dans la crevasse droite un point érogène dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Il me mordit légèrement le cou tout en pinçant doucement un de ses tétons et je crus que mon corps allait exploser de plaisir. Je ne pus retenir un juron quand je m'en rendis compte. J'avais besoin de plus de friction mais Kurt gardait une distance entre nos deux corps en gardant son corps au dessus du mien à l'aide de son autre main et en étant légèrement en appui sur un de ses genoux. J'étais impatient et nerveux de le voir se rapprocher de moi. Je ne savais pas comment il réagirait à mon érection.

Kurt après avoir terminé son suçon et jugé son travail satisfaisant, recula pour mieux juger de l'effet et me sourit. Il était à croquer, pensai-je. Cette simple constation embrasa encore plus mon corps mais cette fois avec Kurt si en contrôle de lui-même, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise et honteux d'être si excité par ce simple interlude et je baissai la tête. Je sentis mes joues rougir de gêne et je me mordis les lèvres.

Kurt approcha doucement sa main de mon visage et leva mon menton avec douceur jusqu'à ce que je le regarde. J'essayais de l'embrasser avec passion pour cacher mon embarras mais après une minute il me repoussa doucement vers le canapé et il me fallut un instant pour reprendre mes esprits et le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà Blaine ? Sur ce fameux défi que je ne saurais relever?

-Okay, okay, j'ai eu tort, tu as gagné !, admis-je bon joueur.

-C'est bien ce que je pense aussi.

-Embrasse moi, lui demandai-je.

Il posa un baiser chaste sur mon front.

-Kurt ! dis-je indigné.

-Quoi ? Tu as demandé un baiser et c'est ce que je t'ai donné non ?

Je refis ma célèbre moue et il finit par me prendre en pitié. Ses lèvres se reposèrent sur les miennes de nouveau et je savourai chaque instant de ce baiser enflammé. Je ne m'étais jamais senti plus aimé et désiré. J'en voulais un peu plus cependant et quand Kurt pressa son corps ferme et musclé contre le mien enfin, je frémis de bonheur. La sensation de son torse contre le mien était magique mais je pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir expérimenter un contact plus intime, ma peau contre la sienne. De toute évidence, avec un Kurt si sensuel, je ne pouvais me contenter d'un baiser, si ardent et intense fût-il. Je voulais tenter quelque chose d'hardi peut-être mais j'étais noyé dans le plaisir que m'offrait le corps viril de mon homme.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on resta ainsi sur le canapé mais quand la langue de Kurt glissa sensuellement sur ma lèvre inférieure avant de la plonger dans ma bouche et que ses long doigts fins et chauds effleurèrent mes fesses tout en essayant de soulever mon tee-shirt pour l'ôter de mon jean, je fus prit d'une peur panique. Je détachais mes lèvres de celles de Kurt et aspirait le plus possible d'air dans mes poumons. J'en voulais plus mais l'instant d'une minute je fus pétrifié.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? me demanda Kurt, ses grands yeux bleus recherchant toute trace d'inconfort ou de gêne.

Je rigolais doucement.

-Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien Kurt mais hum…tu es sur que tu veux continuer ?

Il me regarda fixement tout en pesant le pour et le contre.

-Et toi ?

-Je pense que l'on devrait discuter un peu avant. Tu sais histoire de savoir jusqu'où on veut aller.

-Je ne suis pas prêt Blaine...à aller jusqu'au bout!

Dieu merci, je ne l'étais pas encore non plus.

-Moi non plus, avouai-je mais je dois avouer que cet avant gout me permet de te dire d'ores et déjà que je le suis déjà plus qu'hier, ajoutai-je.

Kurt rit avec moi et m'embrassa une dernière fois. Il se redressa et m'aida à me relever aussi. On regarda ensuite un film et peu de temps après Kurt s'était endormi sur mon épaule.

* * *

><p>En repensant à la joie et au fun que nous avions eu tous les deux pendant cet été, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que de le voir que le weekend ou une fois de temps en temps le mercredi après midi ne serait pas suffisant.<p>

Tout comme ce jour là, j'étais partagé entre la peur et l'envie et comme je m'étais refusé à me laisser diriger par la première désormais, je sus que je venais de faire mon choix. J'espérais que Kurt avait pris conscience des possibles difficultés que l'on rencontrerait et qu'il était prêt à les affronter avec moi. J'avais aussi conscience qu'il avait joué les bonnes cartes pour m'amener à envisager sa solution mais je fermais les yeux sur cela. Si j'avais pu et si je savais que financièrement ce n'était pas évident pour ses parents, j'aurais surement fait de même. Je pensais à la façon dont je devrais annoncer la nouvelle à mes amis, aux Warblers, à mes parents mais l'un dans l'autre j'étais heureux. Je faisais ce choix aussi pour moi, je devais me réhabituer à ce monde dont je m'étais à moitié coupé. C'était plus tôt que prévu mais je voulais le faire. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière, juste des parents à convaincre.

Mc Kinley High, prépare-toi à la venue de Blaine Anderson !

* * *

><p>Juste pour que vous soyez prévenu le M est toujours d'actualité donc si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, je vous conseille de vous arrêter là ou de faire attention aux prochaines notes dans les chapitres à venir. Etant une novice dans ce style et je vais devoir travailler sur le manque d'informations que j'ai mais je commence doucement, merci donc de me dire comment vous avez ressenti les choses au fur et à mesure que l'on avancera! Trop mignon, pas assez sexy etc… Merci !<p> 


	4. Remise en question

**DISCLAIMER: **Possède un nouveau chargeur pour mon ordinateur, acheté en urgence en ce 1er Novembre ! La looooooose! A part ça, rien de neuf sous le soleil (qui fut si bien caché aujourd'hui)…soupir…

**Author note**: Merci à Jeanne et Porcelain pour les reviews!

Hébé dis donc ça fait un bail hein ? Je reviens juste avant l'épisode 4 au moins (quel culot elle a cette petite ! Et en plus elle en est fière ?) J'aimerais dire que c'est fait exprès mais honnêtement je me fais juste botter les fesses par le travail et la vie en ce moment…Soupir…Heureusement que mes chéris reviennent me remonter le moral…Yeah !

Bonne lecture à vous mes très chers lecteurs…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Remise en question<strong>

* * *

><p>« Sous mon égide, vous allez souffrir, vous allez pleurer et vous en viendrez même à regretter le jour où vous êtes nés…<p>

Certains d'entre vous abandonneront le navire et d'autres en viendront à me maudire, mais à la fin de cet entrainement, pour ceux qui tiendront jusqu'au bout, vous serez **des soldats de première classe. **C'est là, **la seule** excuse ou explication sur les méthodes que j'utiliserai, que je vous donnerai au cours des mois à venir.

Chacun d'entre vous a été choisi par mes soins, parce qu'à un moment ou à un autre, j'ai vu en vous lors des épreuves d'entrée, un caractère, une envie de vous dépasser, un fort potentiel. J'ai fait le choix de miser sur vous et si vous vous engagez à me suivre aveuglément dès aujourd'hui, je peux vous garantir que vous sortirez plus fort et sûr de vous de cette expérience. Cela signifie qu'il n'y aura aucun tire au flanc, que je ne supporterai pas les lamentations et les gémissements intempestifs. Je suis là pour vous endurcir et non pour vous dorloter. Je ne suis ni votre nourrice et encore moins votre mère.

C'est pour cela que je vais vous laisser le choix. Que ceux qui ne se sentent pas à l'aise avec ma vision, s'en aille de suite…Personne ne bouge ?

Bien, je vais vous donner un aperçu de ce que j'attends de vous et je vous donnerais une fois de plus le choix…Ce sera la dernière fois. Passé cette journée, si vous êtes encore partant pour passer cette année avec moi, vous devrez comprendre qu'ici, vous ne vous cacherez pas derrière une arme, ni une quelconque technologie. Je vais vous former à être des hommes de terrains, à être à l'aise avec votre corps et au corps à corps.

Je suis un adepte de l'ancien temps où une guerre ne blessait que peu d' innocents, où seul le sang des soldats coulait sur le champ de bataille. Aujourd'hui il n'y a plus de champs de bataille, juste des bombes, des missiles autodirigés, une technologie qui a mis tout le monde en danger et a fait perdre au soldat son statut de guerrier. A chaque époque sa panoplie de bonnes et mauvaises découvertes mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que si l'inventeur de la bombe, Einstein lui-même s'est senti si mal en voyant l'application et l'utilisation de ses découvertes, comment pourrais-je me relayer entièrement sur celles-ci ?

Maintenant ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit soldat ! Je vous veux courageux, prêt à partir au front mais pas stupide et vous élançant devant le feu de mitraillette ennemi. Vous aurez aussi des entrainements avec toutes ces armes avec le Sergent Muller mais cela ne représentera que 15% de votre temps.

Il fut un temps où je rêvais de technologie et où j'imaginais que la guerre ne serait menée que par des soldats de fer. Cela aurait résolu les pertes humaines, les traumatismes subis mais rapidement je me suis rendu compte que ces machines n'auraient **ni sentiment, ni regret, ni remord** et par conséquent aucune limite. Ils n'épargneraient ni la veuve ni l'orphelin. Et bizarrement **ce sont ces sentiments là qui font du soldat, un super soldat et non l'inverse."**

* * *

><p>Chaussure noire, pantalon rouge pétant, ceinture blanche et tee-shirt noir bien ajusté, Blaine marchait dans le couloir de son nouveau lycée, la peur au ventre mais le cœur chantant à l'idée d'offrir à son homme son désir le plus cher. Un mélange émotionnel explosif mais qu'il pourrait cacher dès que le besoin se ferait sentir derrière sa paire de lunette à la monture jaune flashy, qu'il avait à ce moment sur la hanche droite, entre la boucle de son jean et sa ceinture. Réajustant son nœud papillon, il ajouta un effet séducteur, sur de lui à sa démarche en atteignant le casier de Kurt qui vaporisait de manière abondante de la laque sur ses cheveux.<p>

-Salut toi ! Lança Blaine en adoptant un ton mi-séducteur, mi plaisantin.

Kurt sursauta légèrement et déstabilisé par la subite apparence de Bee, ne put cependant pas résister à l'envie de le reluquer de haut en bas avant de se concentrer son attention sur son visage. Dieu que son homme était beau !

-N'es tu pas une vision de rêve pour ces yeux fatigués, lança-t-il bon joueur.

-Mauvaise journée, demanda Blaine en poussant le jeu de la séduction plus loin et en jouant de ses cils, en optant sur le fait que cela mettrait Kurt un peu hors de lui. Il plaça sa main droite sur le casier voisin de celui de son homme.

Ce simple geste causa la perte de Kurt. Le temps d'un instant son esprit s'envola vers des fantasmes qu'il n'avouerait jamais mais qui tournaient désormais à l'obsession. Le regard mi-charmeur, mi-timide de Blaine lui donnait de ces envies…

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain avait un sourire amusé et se voyait déjà dans sa tête, fondre sur Blaine, tel un aigle sur sa proie. Il s'emparerait de ses douces lèvres, qui aimaient tant faire la moue et il les caresserait doucement à l'aide des siennes. Bon sang, dans cet univers alternatif, il lui lècherait les lèvres pour en demander l'entrée mais intérieurement il souhaitait voir le brun littéralement statufié et sans défense. Il glisserait alors brusquement un genou entre les cuisses Blaine et profita de son hoquet de surprise pour faufiler sa langue dans sa bouche. Rien qu'à cette idée, un frisson délicieux parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Kurt. Il lui caressait encore plus doucement la langue avec la sienne pour apprivoiser les dernières craintes de Blaine.<p>

Kurt n'était pas inattentif au point de n'avoir pas constaté l'hésitation de son homme la seule fois où il avait pris le contrôle. Il s'était alors rendu compte de la faille dans l'armure de Blaine.

S'il était vrai que celui-ci n'avait aucun mal pour parler de tout ce qui avait attrait au sexe sans gène, il avait tout de même une certaine réserve concernant l'application de tous ses beaux principes. Et bizarrement, c'était cet écart entre le masque de Blaine et qui il était vraiment qui avait été l'élément déclencheur pour Kurt. C'était devenu pour lui un véritable 'turn on'. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de susciter encore cette réaction chez son petit Warbler.

Le regard brillant de Blaine le replongea dans son rêve où il se voyait terminer doucement leur étreinte en se pressant encore juste un peu contre lui et pour quelques secondes de plus leurs lèvres danseraient ensemble avant de se détacher. Il pouvait imaginer Blaine reprenant laborieusement sa respiration, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres brillantes et les joues rouges, haletant contre le mur sur lequel il l'aurait plaqué.

* * *

><p>Ce fut le bruit du bavardage des autres lycéens qui tira Kurt de son fantasme éveillé et lui rappela la semaine qu'il venait de passer. Ne souhaitant pas continuer à se perdre dans les yeux de son amoureux et déclencher par la même occasion une béquille indésirable, Kurt se détourna du spectacle tentateur non sans jeter un dernier sourire à Blaine. Il était tellement difficile quelque fois d'oublier qu'il n'était pas à égalité sur sa façon de montrer son affection à la personne qu'il aimait. En même temps lui dit sa petite voix intérieur, il aurait été choquant même pour un couple hétérosexuel de se donner ainsi en spectacle.<p>

Son sourire disparut alors qu'il se retournait en poussant un grand soupir avant de répondre _enfin_ à la question de Blaine.

-Plus comme une mauvaise semaine oui ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là ? N'es-tu pas sensé être à une répétition des Warblers en train de mettre la touche finale sur une autre de ces chansons de Katy Perry ? demanda Kurt en regardant dans son sac tout en se déplaçant vers la sortie.

Blaine le suivait en attendant qu'il se rende compte d'un élément qui lui échappait et en voyant que Kurt ne lui prêtait pas plus d'attention, se décida à ne plus jouer subtilement. C'était frustrant de voir que Kurt ne se rendait même pas compte des efforts qu'il faisait pour lui plaire toujours plus. Ca lui plaisait pas vrai ? douta-t-il.

-Okayyy, pour quelqu'un qui aime tant les vêtements, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'ais pas remarqué que je ne portais pas mon uniforme des Warblers, lui dit-il.

Kurt s'arrêta et Blaine sourit. Il avait enfin l'attention complète de Kurt.

-Attends, attends…commença Kurt

Kurt sembla accuser le coup et le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Okay, peut-être qu'il avait passé plus de temps à le dévorer goulument des yeux, en tout cas plus qu'il n'avait prit le temps de savourer et de prendre en compte chaque détail. Il balaya une fois de plus les courbes masculines et viriles de Blaine avant qu'un sourire satisfait et amoureux n'illumine son visage. Quand enfin il réalisa ce que cela signifiait, il laissa échapper un petit cri de joie et se précipita vers lui en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Blaine avec force. Enfin avant que la situation ne le frappe en plein visage et qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui complètement paniqué.

-Attends, attends ! Tu n'as pas fait cela pour moi n'est ce pas ? Parce que si tu l'as fait pour moi …enfin je veux dire ce serait extrêmement romantique de ta part, pour une fois, mais cela pourrait amener à des rancœurs qui conduirait à de la colère et qui pourrait nous conduire à une horrible, horrible et difficile rupture…tu sais comme dans The bachelorette que l'on regardait la dernière fois…

Oh mon dieu, pensait Kurt, complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de peur et de regret. Il voulait de Blaine mais il voulait un Blaine consentant, pas un Blaine qui s'était senti dans l'obligation de lui faire plaisir. Parce que si la situation se retournait contre lui, se serait catastrophique. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Kurt repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé précédemment, remettant tout en question. Parce qu'avec Blaine, il ne voulait pas risquer le moindre faux pas!

Oh mon dieu, pensait Blaine en regardant Kurt perdre contenance et essayer de se justifier. Il était si beau aussi chamboulé, se dit-il avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur l'instant présent…

-Non, non, je suis venu ici pour moi parce que je ne peux juste pas supporter d'être loin de celui que j'aime avoua-t-il à Kurt en espérant que ses yeux dévoileraient ses sentiments.

Kurt était sous le charme. Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et de satisfaction et son esprit retourna aux choses essentielles.

-Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver une façon de te faire entrer dans les New Direction alors…

-J'ai déjà tout prévu ! lui répondit Blaine avec un sourire satisfait et en tirant Kurt par son bras droit.

En le suivant, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de laisser un soupir de satisfaction s'échapper de ses lèvres. La première partie de son plan pour passer une superbe dernière année au lycée était un succès. Il était temps de passer à l'étape n°2.

* * *

><p>Commentaires ? Bon épisode à vous !<p> 


	5. Bonus Partie 1

**DISCLAIMER: ** Si seulement…mais non…Malheureusement… Pas à moi...Ne possède rien !

**Author note**: Vous avez vu ces spoilers chers gleeistes ? Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire ! Mamamia ! Je suis déjà fan de ce Sebastian (enfin tant qu'il n'arrive pas à ses fins !) Il n'y qu'à voir à quel point il a su réveillé la bête qui sommeillait en Kurt et que je rêvais de voir depuis longtemps…Rien que pour cela, je lui tire mon chapeau. Vivement mercredi (pour nous européens!) mais d'ici là, voici de quoi vous faire tenir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Bonus Partie 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Le vendredi qui suivit la première semaine ensemble de Kurt et Blaine à William McKinley High School, les lycéens s'étaient vu offert leur après midi de libre. Le temps était encore clément et à l'idée de tout ce temps libre, la plupart des jeunes du glee club s'étaient mis à planifier des sorties et soirées alcoolisées, histoire de bien commencer leur weekend. Kurt et Blaine ne s'étaient positionnés pour aucune de ces escapades et compte tenu de l'accueil qu'avait reçu Blaine de la part des garçons, il n'avait pas réellement envie de passer plus de temps en leur compagnie.<p>

Il rêvait plus en toute honnêteté, d'un moment calme et serein en compagnie de Kurt et de Kurt seulement. Ils souhaitaient tous les deux passer du temps ensemble et profiter du fait qu'ils n'étaient plus à deux heures l'un de l'autre. Etre ensemble au lycée ne leur donnait pas autant de temps de qualité qu'ils auraient souhaité. Mc Kinley était à des années lumières de Dalton. C'était un peu frustrant à vrai dire. La situation actuelle leur donnait quasiment autant d'exaspération et de frustration que la fin d'année précédente où ils allaient dans deux lycées différents…Quasiment !

Les jeunes gens avaient beaucoup de mal à se soustraire à leur amis et famille et la probabilité qu'ils avaient à se retrouver seuls, était aussi rare que celle de trouver une petite pépite d'or dans un lit de rivière en Ohio.

Cependant ce matin-là, quand Finn lui avait dit que Rachel et lui avaient décidé de se faire une après midi et une soirée en amoureux pour resserrer leur lien, Kurt avait du se retenir de l'embrasser tant il était content de la chance que cela lui donnerait d'avoir la maison pour lui tout seul, et Blaine accessoirement.

Ils avaient donc foncé au supermarché en sortant des cours pour prendre tous les ingrédients nécessaire pour se concocter leur déjeuner et à leur arrivée dans la cuisine, ils avaient enfilé leur tablier et s'étaient attribué des taches, l'un coupant les légumes, l'autre s'occupant des pâtes qu'ils allaient déguster. Blaine était toujours fasciné par l'aisance et le bien-être qu'il ressentait en compagnie de Kurt. Ils parlaient de tout, de la pluie et du beau temps, du dernier article qu'ils avaient apprécié dans Vogue, des dernières chansons à la mode.

Ils avaient presque fini de nettoyer quand Blaine lui proposa de faire un fondant au chocolat. Kurt accepta de bon cœur et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour se saisir du beurre tandis que Blaine coupait les carrés de chocolat en chantonnant. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer une minute avant de venir près de lui et de le contempler jusqu'à ce que le jeune brun rougisse légèrement.

-J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire nerveux.

-Non, tu es juste à couper le souffle.

-Dis l'apollon en face de moi, répliqua Blaine et se tournant vers lui.

Kurt le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de lui toucher tendrement la joue.

-J'adore te toucher, lui confessa-t-il. J'aime le contact de ta peau avec la mienne et de tes boucles contre ma paume. J'aimerai vraiment que tu les laisses libre plus souvent.

-Ils sont beaucoup trop rebelles et père n'aime pas vraiment me voir ainsi. Il dit que cela fait négliger, dit Blaine en finissant son travail avec la seconde tablette de chocolat.

-On n'en a jamais parlé mais comment se passe tes relations avec ta famille ? Tu n'en parles jamais !

-Oh, normal je suppose, comme tout adolescent. On se dispute souvent mais on s'aime, dit Blaine en présentant son travail à Kurt. Celui-ci alluma la gazinière et mit les bouts de chocolat dans le beurre et commença doucement à remuer le tout.

-Tu as une photo d'eux sur toi ? continua Kurt.

-Non, lui répondit Blaine.

-Dommage, dit Kurt en baissant un peu le feu, voyant le mélange coller au fond de la casserole alors que le chocolat n'avait pas totalement fondu. Et tu ressembles le plus auquel des deux ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment la copie conforme de l'un ou de l'autre. Cela a toujours été un sujet de plaisanterie dans la famille. Ma cousine Christine ne cesse de m'asticoter dessus, se demandant si je n'avais pas été changé à la naissance comme dans les contes de fées tu sais.

-Vu ton amour pour Disney, on pourrait se le demander. Après tout, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de chanter au moindre évènement qui sort de l'habituel. Quelque fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de te comparer au jeune prince d' 'Il était une fois'.

Blaine le bouscula légèrement à l'aide de sa hanche.

-Mon père a toujours dit que je ressemble à son père, mon grand père Anderson. Il avait les cheveux très épais et bouclés et de grands yeux comme les miens.

Kurt éteignit le feu et mélangea dans un bol les autres ingrédients avant d'y ajouter le beurre et le chocolat, le silence s'installant confortablement entre eux.

-Est-ce que je les rencontrerai bientôt, reprit Kurt en mettant le moule avec leur fondant au four.

Blaine sembla mal à l'aise et il détourna le regard.

-Oui, bien sur ! Juste, juste pas tout de suite. Ils se font encore à l'idée que j'ai un vrai copain.

En voyant le masque de désarroi qui s'était peint sur le visage de Blaine, Kurt prit le fouet qui contenait encore la mixture de chocolat et le lui mit sur la joue. L'ancien Warbler prit un air choqué mais répliqua en mettant son doigt dans le bol et en faisant un trait sur les deux joues de Kurt.

-Blaine ! cria son petit ami, courroucé. Ma peau ne supportera pas ça !

-Pardon amour, lui dit doucement Blaine en prenant un essuie-tout qu'il mouilla avant de nettoyer les joues de Kurt. Pour se faire pardonner, il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et comme Kurt répondit sans attendre, leur baiser se fit plus intense et une fureur nouvelle s'installa avec le besoin d'avoir l'autre plus proche.

Ce fut Kurt qui se détacha en premier quand Blaine pencha la tête pour approfondir leur baiser, lui mettant un peu de la pate à gâteau de nouveau sur la joue.

-Ouah, soupira Blaine avec un air alangui et comblé.

Kurt posa doucement son front contre le sien et ils se regardèrent un moment en souriant avant que la minuterie du four ne les rappelle à l'ordre. Avec un dernier baiser, Kurt sortit le fondant très fondant du four et ils installèrent ensemble la table. Le déjeuner fut agréable, une fois que les ardeurs de chacun furent retombées et au moment où Kurt sortait la glace à la vanille du congélateur pour accompagner le fondant encore tiède de Blaine, le jeune brun décida d'aborder l'attitude que Finn avait eu envers lui depuis son arrivé dans leur lycée.

-Kurt ?

-Oui, oui, bébé, je sais deux boules de glace !

Blaine rit doucement. Il était tellement prit par ses pensées qu'il avait oublié de préciser cette requête, mais Kurt le connaissait si bien qu'il ne put retenir l'émotion qui l'envahit de se sentir si aimé. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors que Kurt déposait son dessert devant lui. Son âme d'enfant lui fit oublier pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent le sujet qu'il souhaitait aborder. Il savoura chaque bouchée avec un plaisir évident et mangea même la part de Kurt qui avait à peine enfourné deux cuillerées.

-Ha oui, dit-il en raclant son assiette, est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui aurait pu blesser Finn ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je m'empresserai de m'excuser et de lui dire que cela n'était nullement intentionnel de ma part. On s'entend vraiment bien lui et moi et je ne voudrais pas que ça change. Je veux dire, avec ton père et son fusil, l'avoir de mon côté ne peut être une mauvaise chose hein ? dit-il en regardant Kurt qui le fixa sans rien dire, choqué par le flux rapide de ses propos. Bien sur, son silence ne fit que stressé plus Blaine qui poursuivi. Qui plus est, je n'ai pas d'ami à Mc Kinley et si même le glee club m'en veut pour cette histoire de piano, alors les deux années à venir vont être difficile et puis je t'assure que je ne voulais pas cela. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il me snobe alors si tu sais ce qui va pas, je compte vraiment sur toi pour…

Kurt décida de mettre fin à ses souffrances et lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres. Blaine avait le visage légèrement rouge, du fait qu'il avait oublié au cours de sa longue tirade de prendre les bouffées d'air qui étaient nécessaire à son organisme.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Finn est juste …hé bien Finn. Laisse lui un peu de temps et il sortira sa tête de son….

-Hum…Hum dit Blaine en se raclant la gorge.

Kurt sourit doucement de la censure que venait de lui faire une fois de plus son petit ami et profita d'avoir sa main toujours sur le visage de Bee pour lui essuyer délicatement les commissures des lèvres. Un peu de chocolat s'y trouvait mais alors que Kurt allait se lécher le doigt, Blaine lui saisit la main et enfourna le doigt chocolaté entre ses lèvres avant de le lécher doucement.

Leurs deux souffles s'accélérèrent et Blaine poussa le jeu un peu plus loin en gémissant doucement. Kurt perdit un instant le contrôle de ses pensées et quand il revient à lui, il se trouva sur les cuisses de Blaine en train de l'embrasser ardemment. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre une fois de plus pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Saperlipopette !

-Vraiment Blaine ? dit Kurt en levant son sourcil l'air narquois. On vient de vivre l'un des moments les plus intenses de notre relation et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

-Bah quoi ?

-Tu aurais pu dire, waouh, c'était chaud, putain de merde mais non tu t'es arrêté à un simple saperlipopette, lui répondit Kurt en desservant la table de leurs assiettes.

-Je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu aimes mon côté vieux jeu, le nargua le bouclé avec un sourire Colgate sur les lèvres.

-Pas dans ce genre de situation bébé.

-Vraiment ? Comme c'est intéressant…Alors comme ça tu es plus attiré par un langage cru et osé mon amour ?

Kurt fit un petit sourire en coin.

-Saurais-tu seulement utiliser ce genre de langage ?

-Corne de bique, tu me sous estimes mon cher ! lui répondit le jeune brun avec un clin d'œil.

-Désespérant, se moqua Kurt.

-Oh tu sais, je peux très bien te mettre dans tous tes états.

-Je demande à voir monsieur le gentleman dans l'âme.

Blaine se rapprocha de lui avec sur les lèvres un sourire carnassier et Kurt se retrouva en train de battre marche arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos se retrouve contre le mur.

-Exactement là où je te voulais mon cœur, dit sensuellement Blaine. Alors comme ça on a des doutes sur ma capacité à transformer tes jambes en coton, commença-t-il en lui effleurant les lèvres d'un baiser si léger que Kurt crut qu'il l'avait rêvé. Son souffle se déplaça de sa joue à son oreille où il s'arrêta avant de dire. Pourtant si je décidais de te prendre maintenant, tout contre ce mur Kurt, serais-tu capable de me résister amour ?

Seul le bruit de la respiration haletante de Kurt lui répondit.

-Je ne pense pas, dit-il en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille. Tu ne regretterais pas ton choix d'ailleurs car je mettrais un point d'honneur à satisfaire toutes tes envies les unes à la suite des autres, en mettant le meilleur de moi-même dans chacun de mes effleurements. Tu te sentirais comme la 8ème merveille du monde, si chérie et aimée que tu perdrais ton côté prude pour me crier dans l'oreille 'encore'. Je te laisserais un peu attendre jusqu'à ce que tu ne saches plus où tu en es et quand tu penserais avoir atteint tes limites, je ralentirais avant de te faire atteindre l'orgasme, continua-t-il en lui mordillant la base du cou. Tu crieras encore et encore mon nom et putain Kurt je te jure que tu en redemanderas ! conclut Blaine en collant tout son corps à celui de Kurt.

-Blaine, s'écria Kurt en lui frappant le torse avant de le repousser énergétiquement sous le coup de la surprise.

-Ouille …Tu m'as fait mal Kurt !

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas pousser le bouchon si loin, le réprimanda Kurt.

Blaine fit la moue et prit son air de petit garçon que l'on venait de punir injustement.

-J'ai mal Kurt.

-Ne fais pas ton enfant Blaine !

-Mais Kurt j'ai vraiment mal tu sais.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il continua.

-T'es pas gentil. Je t'aime plus d'abord!

Kurt rit des enfantillages de Blaine mais passa à autre chose. Il finit par se rassoir dans son canapé tout en lisant le dernier magasine de GQ. Quand son petit ami vint se blottir contre lui, il tourna légèrement son torse pour qu'il puisse y poser sa tête mais Blaine avait d'autre plan en vue.

-Fais bisous !

-Fais bisous ?

-S'il te plait ? ajouta Blaine.

-Vraiment bébé ?

-Mais Kurt…dit-il en faisant la moue.

Kurt céda de bon cœur avec un sourire et lui effleura les lèvres d'un gentil baiser.

-Non, pas là, lui dit Blaine en fronçant des sourcils. Là, continua-t-il en lui montrant la place de son cœur.

-Blaine, dit Kurt en rougissant.

-Quoi ? C'est là que tu m'as fait mal et c'est là que tu dois m'embrasser !

-Oh mon dieu Blaine ! Tu ne serais pas du genre à aimer les jeux coquins ? le taquina-t-il mais devant son regard vide, il crut bon de préciser. Enfin je veux dire… tu n'aurais pas par hasard un truc pour…Tu sais ?

-Nan, je ne sais pas, rétorqua Blaine gardant sur son visage un air de pur incompréhension.

-Un truc pour les relations tu sais, du genre, quand on appelle 'papa' son partenaire.

-Tu veux dire, du genre relation incestueuse ? demanda Blaine en ouvrant ses yeux démesurément mais en rigolant intérieurement.

Kurt rougit encore plus et Blaine ne put alors retenir son rire.

-Je te déteste, lui dit le châtain.

-Mais non tu m'aimes, le contra Blaine. Alors comme ça, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, tu te renseignes sur les différentes pratiques sexuelles que l'on peut rencontrer ? Tu en as que tu veux essayer ? demanda-t-il en posant ses pieds sur le canapé et en regardant Kurt avec des yeux curieux.

-Je refuse de parler de ça ici, lui dit Kurt vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait pas dans les parages alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient seuls.

-Relax, il n'y a que toi et moi et ce désir qui nous anime pour aller un peu plus loin ? tenta Blaine, mené sur le moment par ses hormones.

-Je préfèrerais que l'on finisse cette conversation dans ma chambre, lui répondit Kurt.

-En voila une excellente idée !

-Blaine, je suis sérieux. Je veux vraiment que l'on parle.

Blaine reprit son attitude normale et lui sourit.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-il, et si tu veux parler alors on parlera, rien d'autre promis !

Ils échangèrent un baiser, doux et plein de confiance, avant que Kurt ne lui prenne la main et qu'ils ne montent à l'étage.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire et partie 2 sera publiée en fin de semaine ou début du weekend!<p> 


	6. Bonus Partie 2

**DISCLAIMER** : Ne possède rien, de nada si ce n'est une peine de cœur et je m'en serai bien volontiers passé !

**Author note** : Hum…J'avais dit à la fin de la semaine ou au cours du WE pas vrai ? Oui, mais je n'ai pas précisé quel mois ou quelle année n'est-ce pas? Pour me faire pardonner je l'ai fait un peu plus long et avec un peu de tout, amour, doute, conversation gênante et surtout mister M montre le bout de son nez ! Bonne lecture à vous et surtout un énorme merci à :

**Jeanne :** Pour commencer ma grande ne t'inquiète pas CUNM est un peu mon petit bébé, j'y met le meilleur de moi-même et j'ai quelque fois du mal à me contenter de ce que j'écris donc j'efface et c'est reparti Lol !Enfin ma vie à 100 à l'heure et celle de ma bêta sur cette histoire, explique le retard du chapitre du mois !Ca arrive cependant mais il doit être bien car …Hum…tu verras bien lol !Et pour finir ces deux derniers épisodes My gosh !Juste ouah !Etant Santana et Blaine à 300% tu comprends pourquoi je suis si contente d'avoir eu ces deux épisodes de fous, pleins d'émotions et de tendresse. Et ce Seb, je vais devoir me le faire…dans une histoire bien sur lol…Où avais-tu donc la tête?

**Porcelain**, la voici, la voici la suite lol et merci pour tes encouragements** !**

**MelinaCriss** et enfin **gleekofglee **merci à vous encore, vous êtes les meilleurs et vous m'avez touché !Merci pour tout gals !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Bonus Partie 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt ne savait où se mettre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi peu à l'aise dans sa propre chambre. Il douta de lui pendant un instant. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment avoir cette discussion ? Parce que pour le coup, ça allait être du lourd. Il sentait déjà son estomac se nouer d'appréhension et une sueur froide se former sur son dos. Il se dirigea vers sa chaine hifi et l'alluma en mettant le son le plus bas possible. Au moins cela meublerait tous les silences inconfortables à venir. Est-ce qu'il y en aurait beaucoup ? Etait-il vraiment prêt pour cela ? Il savait bien qu'il y avait un revers à la médaille, après tout, tout ne pouvait pas rester rose bonbon tout le temps pas vrai ?<p>

En voyant Blaine qui s'était assis sur la chaise de son bureau et qui le regardait faire les milles et un pas, il sut qu'il ne pourrait y réchapper. Ce n'était pas comme leur précédente discussion sur le sujet où il avait pu le mettre à la porte.

Cette fois, Blaine était son petit copain et il devait prendre en compte ses sentiments autant que les siens. Il était temps qu'ils discutent de leurs limites dans cette idylle qu'ils vivaient.

-Si ça te rend si inconfortable Kurt, on n'est pas obligé d'en parler tu sais ? Je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun se leva et se dirigea lentement vers son châtain. Quand il l'atteint, il rit doucement du malaise apparent de Kurt et il en profita pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Se sentant hardi et content d'avoir retrouver son aplomb en face de son homme cet après-midi là, il lui pinça les fesses avant de prendre son petit cul dans ses paumes. Kurt fut déstabilisé sur le moment et en ouvrant ses lèvres pour protester contre ce traitement, il laissa l'espace nécessaire pour que Blaine puisse infiltrer sa langue dans sa bouche. En atteignant sa cible, la langue de Blaine la caressa doucement et sensuellement entrainant Kurt dans un ballet passionné. Blaine se délectait des soupirs et gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres gonflées de baisers de Kurt et continua de caresser avec plaisir les fesses du jeune Hummel. Il se sentait fier de la confiance que mettait en lui Kurt qui ne montrait pour l'instant aucune résistance face à la voracité de ce baiser. Kurt finit par se séparer de lui doucement, haletant légèrement et essayant de recentrer l'afflux sanguin vers une autre partie de son corps. Dernièrement, il avait du mal à garder son esprit en dehors des sujets relatifs au sexe et cela l'embêtait au plus haut point. Et tout ça, c'était la faute de Blaine !

-Je croyais que l'on avait dit que l'on parlerait, dit-il sèchement en masquant ainsi son mal aise.

Blaine accusa le changement dans l'attitude de Kurt assez mal. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, prirent une expression douloureuse et les baissant, il fit plusieurs pas en arrière.

-Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire.

-Je ne suis pas en colère Blaine, j'ai participé et apprécié ce moment autant que toi, dit Kurt en prenant conscience de la bosse importante mais qui diminuait en taille à vu d'œil au niveau de l'entrejambe de son petit ami.

Blaine hocha de la tête mais ne releva pas les yeux vers Kurt, se rasseyant juste sur sa chaise. Le silence s'installa entre les deux garçons et aucun ne sembla vouloir y mettre un terme. Après avoir passé un moment à se tortiller sur sa chaise, Blaine finit par ne plus tenir.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ?

-Non, non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je gâche toujours tout ? se désespéra Kurt.

La note de tristesse dans la voix de Kurt donna envie à son homme de le reprendre dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as rien gâché Kurt. On est juste novice à tout cela… et je sais que tu n'es pas des plus réceptifs quand il s'agit de sexe et je comprends tout à fait tes réticences.

-Il est reste cependant essentiel que nous ayons cette discussion.

-Je le pense aussi, confirma Blaine.

Le silence s'installa encore.

-Peut-être serait-il plus facile de parler de tout cela si tu n'étais pas aussi loin de moi ? commença Kurt.

Blaine sembla peser un instant le pour et le contre puis il finit par le rejoindre sur le lit, laissant entre eux environ un mètre.

-Je sais que c'est stupide mais est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'embrasser encore une fois avant qu'on ne se lance ? demanda nerveusement Kurt.

Blaine le regarda cette fois dans les yeux, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres et se rapprocha doucement. Admirant les traits masculins mais fins du jeune Hummel, il ne put s'empêcher de les redécouvrir avec ses mains en même temps que ses yeux, faisant frissonner de plaisir et d'attente son homme. Enfin son visage fut au niveau de celui de Kurt et ils échangèrent un regard brûlant. Le baiser lui fut doux et léger, à peine plus qu'un effleurement.

-Je t'aime vraiment très fort Kurt, lui dit Blaine et le jeune homme hocha de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait bien entendu.

Ils se séparèrent doucement l'un de l'autre et se firent face, chacun à une extrémité du lit. Kurt se racla la gorge et fit signe à Blaine de commencer.

-Est-ce que tu es attiré par moi ? demanda timidement Anderson.

-C'est une question stupide ! Ou est-ce une affirmation ? demanda Kurt avec un air railleur.

Blaine rougit et mit son visage entre ses mains en remontant ses jambes vers lui. Il soupira et ne dit rien pendant une minute.

-Laissons tomber, c'était une mauvaise idée.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda son copain avec un ton de surprise dans la voix.

Blaine haussa des épaules.

-Je suis désolé Blaine.

-On est tous les deux inexpérimentés quand il est question de la manière de communiquer au sein d'un couple. Je…C'est juste que quelques fois…tu…J'ai l'impression…

Devant la difficulté à trouver ses mots, Blaine fourrageait ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Ce que je veux dire Kurt c'est que quand je suis avec toi, comme il y a quelques minutes, je fais tomber les murs de protection derrière lesquels je m'abrite, pour me présenter tel que je suis devant toi. Je me mets réellement à nu et…quelques fois j'ai l'impression que toi… tu me vois comme un ennemi…Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, c'est mal sorti…

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, les laissant tous les deux dans leurs pensées avant que Blaine ne reprenne la parole, mettant cette fois ses bras autour de ses jambes en un geste d'autoprotection.

-Kurt, je sais que tu te protèges derrière un masque de dérision et de sarcasme et c'est un trait de caractère que j'aime chez toi. Tu es qui tu es et tu en es fier. Tu ne laisses personne te dicter ta conduite et tu as toujours une répartie intelligente, tranchante et si vive que l'on en reste baba. C'est sexy…mais quand on est que tous les deux et que tu t'en sers contre moi, ça me fait mal car moi je me suis plus protégé. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse être proche de quelqu'un si on ne lui montre pas qui on est, si on ne s'expose pas complètement. Mais en contre partie, on est aussi plus fragile.

Kurt poussa un soupir et se rapprocha de Blaine.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais comment je réagis au quart de tour quand je suis mal à l'aise mais cela n'excuse en rien mon comportement. Je suis désolé Bee, vraiment je le suis.

Kurt posa son front contre le sien et inhuma son parfum, le dernier qu'il lui avait lui-même offert, XS de Paco Rabanne. Une minute s'écoula avant que Kurt ne confesse à mi-voix.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne suis pas attiré par toi ? Je veux dire…J'ai passé plus de cinq mois à me languir du moment où tu verrai en moi l'homme et non plus l'ami ou le damoiseau en détresse.

-Je…Je ne ressemble pas à ton style de garçon, c'est tout !

-J'ai un style de garçon ?

-Je crois, le genre grand, baraqué, sportif et un peu naïf.

Kurt rit doucement et il lui embrassa doucement le nez.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir mon cœur, tu n'es pas bien grand. Je pourrais le dire de milles et une façons mais cela ne changerait rien au fait que je suis plus élancé que toi. En ce qui concerne le reste, tu es tout cela. Tu es sportif, musclé juste ce qu'il faut et souvent trop naïf ! Après tout, tu étais si sure que Santana et toi vous entendriez bien sous prétexte qu'elle est venue danser avec toi sur 'It's not unusual' ! Si ce n'est pas être naïf ça, je ne sais pas ce que ce mot signifie alors…

-Alors…hum…tu es vraiment attiré par moi ?

-Oui, oui Blaine, je suis attiré par toi !

-Physiquement ?

-Oui.

-Sexuellement ?

-C'est la même chose non ?

-Pas vraiment ! Tu peux être physiquement attiré par moi parce qu'esthétiquement, je ne suis pas repoussant mais on peut être attiré par n'importe qui dans la rue. Sexuellement, c'est que l'on veut faire plus que regarder et je sais que tu as du mal avec ça. Je veux juste savoir je pense, si tu penses à moi quelques fois dans un contexte sexuel.

-Oh mon dieu ! dit Kurt en reprenant ses distances.

-Apparemment non, continua Blaine.

-Je…J'ai déjà…J'ai regardé un de ces films récemment, à titre d'information seulement.

-Okay, dit Blaine en regardant timidement Kurt.

-C'est pas mon truc mais…Hum…avec notre relation, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que j'en sache un peu plus en cas où…

-Alors ?

-C'est bizarre ! Au bout de quelques minutes j'arrêtais, alors j'ai cherché à trouver un film où l'acteur te ressemblerait un peu plus. Je crois que cela répond donc à ta question.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Blaine.

-Moi aussi, je suis très attiré par toi Kurt.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles je ne suis pas prêt, dit Kurt refusant de faire désormais les choses à moitié. Et quitte à faire cela autant mettre les pieds dans le plat et dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Après tout son homme ne lui avait-il pas dit que cela le rendait sexy ?

-Ca me va, dit Blaine, nullement refroidit. On a tous nos limites et nos fantasmes. J'aime nos petits pas, je ne veux pas que l'on accélère notre rythme, je sais que cela se fera naturellement, je veux juste être sur que si…que quand les choses se feront, nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Pour le moment, j'aimerais que l'on garde nos mains au dessus de la ceinture.

-J'ai plus le droit de toucher tes fesses alors ?

-Pas au dessous de la ceinture mais …de l'autre côté.

-Marché conclu !

-Quand je serai prêt pour plus, tu seras le premier au courant okay ?

-Yep, ça me va mais dans l'absolu, qu'est ce que tu aimerais et qu'est ce que tu n'aimerais pas faire ?

-Blaine ?

-Oui.

-Je sais que tu n'as jamais eu de petits copains mais est-ce que tu as déjà exploré ? Enfin en dehors d'une véritable relation ?

Blaine sembla réfléchir à sa réponse et Kurt comprit qu'il avait surement déjà fait plus que lui n'avait mais bon de cela il s'en doutait déjà.

-Plus ou moins, dit-il enfin. Pas vraiment, je suppose.

-Plus simple alors. Combien de personnes t'ont déjà intimement touché ?

-Je ne suis pas sur que l'on devrait parler de ça Kurt ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Je veux savoir ce que tu as déjà expérimenté et…c'est une partie de ton passé en quelque sorte. Sans compter que c'est important comme le fait de savoir si on aura besoin d'utiliser des préservatifs en temps voulu.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sexuelle avec qui que ce soit Kurt.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par relation sexuelle alors ? Parce que pour moi dès le moment où on se réfère au sexe, il n'y a pas besoin de 'pénétration' pour que la relation soit classée comme étant sexuelle.

Blaine soupira et laissa ses bras retomber avant de balancer ses jambes sur le sol comme pour s'enraciner à quelque chose.

-Je ne crois pas avoir eu de relation sexuelle comme tu le décris.

-Pourtant tu n'as pas dit, je n'ai jamais eu de relation mais je ne pense pas.

-Quand je suis arrivé à Dalton, il y avait ce senior qui s'est intéressé à moi. Un soir après une soirée, on s'est embrassé et il m'a touché sur mon jean mais j'ai paniqué grave et j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou. C'est après ça que j'ai commencé à faire des recherches sur la mécanique du sexe pour des personnes de même sexe.

-Oh, hum, okay, autre chose ?

Blaine tourna vers lui des yeux attristés et hocha de la tête.

-C'est arrivé dans mon ancienne école et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-il finalement.

-Est-ce que c'était avec le même garçon qui t'a accompagné à cette soirée à ton lycée.

Blaine entoura ses bras autour de son estomac et secoua négativement de la tête.

-C'était plus un signe avant coureur qui aurait du me prévenir de ne pas y aller.

-Est-ce que l'on t'a forcé à faire quelque chose, lui demanda Kurt en se rapprochant doucement de lui et en lui prenant la main.

- Je…Pas vraiment…Enfin ce n'est pas si grave donc …Hum …Non.

-Mon chéri, dit Kurt en l'entourant de ses bras, il y a trop de chose qui vont pas dans ce que tu viens de dire !

Blaine le regarda un instant avant de pousser un petit soupir.

-Je suis juste un peu trop sensible sur le sujet. Je sais que c'est rien et que j'en fais tout un plat mais…

-Est-ce que tu étais consentant ?

-Non mais …

-Alors crois moi tu as raison d'être si émotif par rapport à cet évènement.

-Merci Kurt.

-Parle m'en.

-Dans le temps, je jouais pas mal au foot, enfin le foot européen et j'avais beaucoup de copains mais quand les gens ont su que j'étais gay, ils ont commencé à changer. Beaucoup de mes équipiers pensaient que j'étais gay parce que je voulais une attention plus grande, sexuellement parlant. Il pensait que les homosexuelles aimaient juste baiser sans cesse, avec brutalité et des conneries comme cela. Enfin après un match où notre équipe a été séparée en deux, l'équipe perdante a mal pris le fait que le gay de service ait marqué deux buts. Marc, un ancien ami a très mal accepté mon orientation sexuelle et il s'était montré plus brutal en ma présence mais cette fois après la douche, alors que je me rhabillais, il m'a plaqué contre mon casier en se pressant contre mon dos et disant des choses obscènes et il m'a vraiment fait peur. Il voulait me montrer ce que je cherchais à faire mon malin et à crier sur les toits que j'étais gay. Un autre de ses potes est rentré et il a voulu l'aider à…Enfin ils m'ont touché...là…ils pensaient que j'allais apprécier mais bien sur, j'étais juste terrifié et…quand ils s'en sont aperçus, ils sont partis en me laissant en larmes, pensant m'avoir guérie de ma lubie…

Blaine ne dit plus rien et son corps était aussi tendu et rigide qu'un bout de bois.

-Est-ce que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? demanda Kurt doucement.

-Mon père !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il a demandé si cela avait changé quelque chose et si j'allais enfin devenir normal, et quand j'ai dit non, il m'a demandé si j'avais apprécié alors leur attouchement et quand j'ai crié que non, il a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas appelé à l'aide alors.

Kurt décida de respirer lentement et profondément pour ne pas insulter le père de Blaine.

-Il n'avait pas tord. C'est de ma faute, si j'avais été plus courageux et si j'avais…

-Chut, dit doucement Kurt. N'en dis pas plus.

-Enfin tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas aussi pur que toi, dit Blaine en essayant d'adopter un ton plaisantin et échouant lamentablement.

-Blaine, tu es aussi inexpérimenté que moi et après ton vécu, je me demande comment tu peux être si à l'aise avec tout ça.

-J'ai fait le deuil de mon innocence et puis c'est du passé. Je refuse de les laisser prendre le contrôle de ma vie.

-C'est pour cela que je t'aime et l'un dans l'autre on est tous les deux au même niveau donc…

-Oui.

-Je sais que l'on n'est pas prêt à prendre ce pas mais j'aimerais que l'on finisse cette conversation. Est-ce que tu as des pratiques que tu n'aimerais pas expérimenter ?

Blaine réfléchit un instant.

-Je ne pense pas que j'aimerais être attaché. Je n'aime pas me sentir si vulnérable.

-Oh, dit Kurt avec une petite déception dans la voix.

-Cela t'aurait plu ?

-Je crois, enfin je pense mais rien de brutale ni de violent. Juste le fait de savoir que tu es à moi et que je peux te gâter sans que tu puisses prendre le contrôle ou me toucher. Ce serait un peu comme déballer un cadeau et en profiter au maximum, conclut Kurt en rougissant furieusement.

Blaine le regarda un instant avec une mine concentrée avant que l'ombre d'un sourire apparaisse.

-Je te fais confiance alors… peut-être que l'on pourra essayer si tu promets d'arrêter si je suis inconfortable…

-Bébé, ce n'est même pas une option pour moi de continuer quoi que ce soit si tu es mal à l'aise ou effrayé.

-D'accord alors…et toi est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'aimerais pas?

-Pas de relation dominant/dominé ou sadomaso. Tout ce que l'on fait physiquement doit être fait pour le bien être de l'autre et la douleur si elle peut être évitée est une bonne chose. Je veux aussi un mot de sécurité même si je sais que l'on écoutera toujours l'autre, juste en cas où.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de magnolia ?

-Pourquoi magnolia ?

-C'est la fleur à laquelle je pense quand je pense à toi, avoua Blaine.

-Toujours le gentleman ? Enfin est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ?

-Intimement est-ce que tu as des limites ?

-Comment ca ?

-Je suis prêt à faire beaucoup, enfin je veux dire j'ai hâte que l'on soit prêt tous les deux à se toucher, à se masturber ou même pour des fellations…

-On est vraiment obligé de dire les choses si crûment ?

-Autant appeler un chat un chat Kurt et puis j'ai vraiment envie de faire ces choses avec toi. Enfin, c'est mieux de savoir exactement ce que veut l'autre cela évitera les mauvaises surprises non ?

-Je suppose…alors en cas où on irait jusqu'au bout, pour notre première fois, tu préfèrerais être la petite cuillère ou le pot de Nutella, demanda Kurt adorablement.

Blaine sourit devant le choix de mots qu'il avait eu mais en voyant le regard impatient de Kurt, il avala difficilement sa salive.

-Est-ce que je peux être honnête avec toi Kurt ?

-C'est ce que j'attends de toi Blaine !

-Je…Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir faire ça, peu importe la position occupée.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai du mal avec l'idée d'une pénétration dans une relation gay !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es pour ?

-Oui, enfin je veux dire, c'est une façon de se donner entièrement à celui ou à celle que l'on aime. On ne forme plus qu'un et c'est une expérience magique que je veux vivre Bee.

-Je ne suis pas sur que cela soit vraiment agréable et ça me fait peur.

-Tu ne penses pas que c'est lié à cette histoire avec Marc ?

-Je ne crois pas ! J'ai toujours trouvé dans les films que c'était la partie la plus brutale, limite animale et ça n'a vraiment pas l'air génial. Si tu regardes bien, le pot de Nutella a toujours l'air de souffrir.

-Comme pour les hétéros, ces films ne sont pas le reflet de la réalité Blaine et on ne baisera jamais, on fera l'amour.

-Je ne pense pas que je pourrais Kurt !

-Même si je suis le passif ?

-Non, je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas…

-On en est encore loin alors ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs d'accord bébé ? On va continuer à avancer à notre rythme et à faire ce que l'on veut et on verra avec le temps ce qui passera et si on changera nos envies et désirs !

-Tu n'es pas déçu ?

-Bee, je ne suis pas prêt à être nu devant toi alors cette histoire est à des années lumières. Ensuite tu n'es même pas sûr toi-même de ce que tu veux alors…

-Tu as raison, on a le temps de voir venir et toi ?

Kurt rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

-J'aimerais qu'on change de sujet ! On a qu'à prendre les choses telles qu'elles viennent et on dira à l'autre ce que l'on aime et ce que l'on accepte moins.

-D'accord, répondit Blaine encore un peu tendu par leur discussion.

-Temps pour les câlins ?

Un hochement de tête exagéré répondit à sa question. Les deux jeunes hommes s'allongèrent ensemble, Blaine enveloppé dans les bras de Kurt. Fatigués par leur discussion tous deux s'endormirent peu de temps après.

Ils se réveillèrent vers 18 heures et après avoir pris de quoi grignoter, se mirent à regarder Inception, un des films préférés de Blaine. Burt et Carole rentrèrent peu de temps après la fin de leur visionnage. Ils dînèrent tous ensemble, les garçons retournant une fois de plus dans la chambre de Kurt en tenant compte de la demande impérieuse de Burt de laisser la porte ouverte.

Kurt l'entrebâilla, laissant seul un mince filet de lumière passer et plaqua Blaine contre le mur de sa chambre. Blaine sentit sa peau s'enflammer sous les caresses des doigts explorateurs de Kurt. Même avec ses vêtements qui faisaient obstacle au contact contre sa peau demandeuse de plus de friction, les sensations étaient juste fantastiques. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus une fois de plus, son corps prenait feu de toute part et le désir se répandait dans ses veines aussi rapidement que son sang, inhibant le peu de conscience qui lui restait pour retenir ses petits sons de plaisirs que Kurt étouffait de ses lèvres. Il ne pensait plus qu'à Kurt et à ses mains parfaites, le reste était perdu dans les méandres de son cerveau trop peu irrigué. Jamais il ne voulait voir flétrir ce moment. Blaine voulait garder ce moment gravé dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. La facilité avec laquelle ils se parlaient, ils se comprenaient, se donnaient du plaisir. Le temps passa ainsi pendant lequel leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent pas, même lorsqu'ils se déplacèrent vers le lit de Kurt.

En entendant la voix de Burt, une heure et demi plus tard, Blaine sut qu'il était temps de mettre fin à leur échange de salive frénétique et il profita de l'inertie de Kurt qui se remettait de ses émotions pour lui mordiller coquinement, une dernière fois les lèvres. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer à la maison, enfin chez ses parents, car Dalton avait représenté pour lui sa maison. Il se sentait plus comme un visiteur dans l'immense mansarde que sa famille possédait.

Pour se donner du courage et profiter des derniers instants magiques avec Kurt, il s'attarda encore un tout petit peu contre lui. Il descendit au niveau du cou de Kurt et se laissa tomber une fois de plus sous le charme de son parfum mélangé avec cette odeur qui était Kurt. Blaine avait toujours pensé que les partenaires qui piquait le parfum de leur autre moitié était pathétique mais comme il voulait revenir sur ses paroles. Après tout, seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis pas vrai ?

Sortant sa langue de son écrin, il la promena lentement le long de l'oreille de Kurt avant de retourner dans le creux de son cou pour y déposer quelques baisers. Sa langue gouta de nouveau la peau blanche et laiteuse de sa moitié et il entendit le soupir de plaisir de son petit ami. Il hésita un instant à continuer mais les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, le sortirent de son émerveillement du corps de Kurt. A contrecœur, Blaine se détacha de lui.

Kurt émit une plainte mais comprit le besoin de se calmer quand Burt poussa la porte et rappela à Blaine qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Blaine hocha de la tête et se tourna pour récupérer son manteau et ses affaires qu'ils avaient éparpillé un peu partout durant leur journée ensemble. En voyant son postérieur, ainsi offert, Kurt sentit son corps le trahir et ne put détourner son regard des courbes sensuelles qui étaient à lui. Il se sentait capable de plaquer Blaine contre le mur pour le...

-Hum, hum, dit Burt en fixant Kurt.

Celui-ci se sentit rougir de honte.

-Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit Burt avant de lui lancer un regard qui en disait long mais ne les laissant pas seul. Quand Blaine eut enfin fini, il se rapprocha de Kurt mais ne put l'embrasser en sentant le regard inquisiteur de Burt. Kurt lança à son père un regard noir et celui-ci lui dit d'une voix sèche qu'il avait une minute et qu'ensuite il voulait voir Blaine dans sa voiture.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, demanda Blaine avec un air contrit.

-Non mon cœur, le rassura Kurt. Mon père fait juste son difficile.

-Je t'aime Kurt, déclara Blaine le plus sérieusement du monde, comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois qu'il voyait Kurt.

-Je t'aime aussi mon chéri, lui dit Kurt avant de l'embrasser une fois de plus. Cette fois le baiser fut doux et tendre, destiné à rappeler à l'autre à quel point il était important et aimé.

-Minute finie, cria Burt.

-A demain, dit Blaine en lui effleurant une dernière fois les lèvres.

-A demain, lui répondit Kurt en se rendant compte à quel point cela devenait difficile d'être séparé ne serait-ce qu'une minute de celui qu'il aimait.

* * *

><p>Alors pardonné ? Désolée s'il y a de nombreuses erreurs, j'ai écrit ce chapitre ce soir en deux heures! Je le relirai dans la semaine et le corrigerai mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser attendre plus longtemps!<p> 


	7. Vitesse de croisière

**DISCLAIMER **: Ne possède rien ! Ni les personnages, ni une bonne partie de l'intrigue, pour le coup ! Hé ouais, c'est la vie ! Par contre, les moments coquins et un peu bizarre…Hum… bon okay, soyons honnête, totalement bizarres et irréalistes (quoi que…) sont entièrement à moi. Et puis, tant qu'on y est, ajoutons-y aussi que toutes les fautes, erreurs et bourdes, elles sont toutes à moi ! Mouais, dis comme ça, ca donne pas envie de lire la suite hein ? Alors pour les plus audacieux, bon courage pour le décryptage du texte et bonne lecture !

**Author Note :** Un merci tout spécial à Cassandra, Jeanne, Melina-Criss et à Behh pour vos reviews ! Je ne laisse pas tomber les filles promis et avec bientôt des vacances en perspectives, qui sait, peut-être que je pourrais vous gâter ! Sinon bienvenue à tous ceux et celles qui découvrent cette histoire ou qui y ont mis une alerte !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6: Vitesse de croisière<span>

* * *

><p>Bonsoir soldats. (Lente inspiration et balayage rapide du regard, des individus debout au garde à vous devant lui)<p>

Je vois que tout le monde est présent et que vous êtes tous aussi surpris de me voir ici, en soirée, que je l'ai été ce midi en entendant les propos de mes supérieurs, sur la conduite de certains membres de cette unité. Si ma voix ne m'a pas d'ores et déjà trahi, je préciserais alors que les propos tenus ne furent pas des plus plaisants, ni des plus élogieux qui m'ais été donné d'écouter. Et je ne suis pas, mais alors pas du tout un adepte de ce genre de situation. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

(Soupir, nouvelle pause)

Alors comme il semblerait que je ne vous le dise pas assez souvent, je vais en remettre une couche et vous rappeler les principes même de notre fonctionnement.

Les mots d'ordre de notre régiment sont les suivants: Résultats probants, Efficacité et Efficience.

Je ne saurais trop vous dire à quel point efficacité rime avec organisation, qui elle-même ne va pas sans gestion du temps et cerise sur le gâteau, notre valeur numéro une, la sécurité. Pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un iota de satisfaction quant à la réalisation de vos missions, vous devrez faire preuve de ces qualités et si elles vous font défauts, les faire votre au plus tôt, sous peine de voir tout votre travail et celui de votre équipe réduit à néant.

Je vous suggère fortement d'y pensez d'ailleurs, la prochaine fois que vous aurez la flemme de parfaire votre technique ou de vérifier pour la énième fois, la bonne marche de vos équipements de sécurité. Enfin, n'oubliez surtout pas de remercier votre camarade Smythe pour sa boulette de ce matin. Elle va vous valoir des exercices supplémentaires ce soir à la place de votre soirée au coin du feu, ou au téléphone avec vos copines ou votre famille.

(Dernière pause puis apparition d'un demi-sourire en coin)

Sur ce Messieurs, je vous souhaite bien du courage et je vous dis à demain à la première heure.

Sergent Muller, ils sont tout à vous !

* * *

><p>Kurt sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Sa pression artérielle montait en flèche, sa soupape sifflait à tout va et son envie d'encastrer son poing dans le minois fin de cet énergumène le travaillait au plus haut point. Il ne résista à cette impulsion que grâce à sa force de caractère, la patience acquise à force d'être le souffre douleur de son école et surtout à cause du masque que portait Blaine sur son visage. C'est à ce moment, à cette minute précisément, que Kurt réalisa que rien, mais alors rien du tout ne suivait la ligne directrice de son grand plan. Il était temps de l'accepter et passer au plan B, de toute urgence.<p>

Le plan A, celui qui consistait à briller sur tous les plans et à passer une année de terminale idéale se révélait être un fiasco total. Entre l'arrivée de Blaine et la mise en place de sa campagne pour les élections pour la place de président des élèves, Kurt n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler. Il courait de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite, luttait contre ses concurrents, en perdit même une amie, se retrouvant à se demander s'il avait vraiment bien placé ses cartes dans le jeu. Au final, il s'était retrouvé dans un engrenage qui ne lui permettait de n'être efficace sur aucun front. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'échanger plus de quelques baisers avec Blaine, volés le soir sur le parking quand il n'y avait pas trop de monde ou le weekend quand il était libre. Et vu l'accueil froid, voire glacial que les garçons du Gee club lui avait réservé, ces baisers n'avaient pas été du luxe.

Le pire moment jusque là, avait constitué en cette répétition où Finn avait rudement demandé à Blaine de se taire, de s'assoir, lui sous-entendant que la seule contribution qu'il attendait de lui, était de faire le beau. Kurt en avait été horrifié mais n'avait pu se résoudre à dire quelque chose. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, c'est plus lié au fait qu'il comprenait un peu son frère.

Initialement, avoir Blaine à ses cotés avait signifié un gain de temps en sa compagnie et un partage non-stop de ses joies et de ses peines, jour après jour avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Seulement, il avait vite du redescendre sur terre. Premièrement, Blaine s'était fait tout de suite remarqué pour son talent, une fois de plus, au risque de l'éclipser au sein du groupe et était devenu son opposant direct, pour les grands rôles.

Le rôle de Tony, pour commencer, avait jeté un froid sur leur relation mais Kurt était fier du fait qu'il avait su passer outre cet obstacle. Il était conscient que Blaine aurait rejeté le rôle, juste pour lui faire plaisir mais il était assez mur pour savoir qu'une relation dans laquelle ils ne se considéreraient pas égaux, ne perdurerait pas. Alors en bon joueur et en petit ami attentionné qu'il était, il l'avait supporté de bon cœur et avait caché la blessure que ce nouveau rejet avait infligé à son amour propre et à sa propre estime.

En second lieu, Blaine était devenu en quelque sorte le confident de substitution de Rachel, suite à la guerre froide que les deux divas se livraient. Kurt savait que son bouclé n'en tirait aucun plaisir spécifique, vu la difficulté qu'il avait la plupart du temps à communiquer et à comprendre la gente féminine mais bon...

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir jaloux quand il les voyait proche l'un de l'autre, ou quand il pensait tout simplement au temps qu'ils partageaient tous les deux à faire quelque chose qu'ils aimaient et dans lequel ils excellaient. Il suffisait d'ailleurs de prendre le temps d'écouter une minute Rachel, ce que personne ne faisait s'il n'y était pas contraint certes, pour entendre le nom de Blaine être prononcé au moins 2 fois à la minute. B.A, de par ses initiales, n'avait pas été ri au nez lui, quand il jouait à l'énamouré en face de l'actrice en herbe. Avec tout cela, il n'était donc pas étonnant que Finn soit aussi casse burne avec son homme, pensa ironiquement Kurt.

Et puis comment oublier ce fameux baiser et le verdict sans appel qu'avait émis Rachel, même si elle avait été saoule comme un cochon à ce moment-là? ' Tu as un gout divin', ne cessait de jouer dans son cerveau chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, et justement parce que Kurt était bien placé pour savoir à quel point Blaine était délicieux, il en appréciait encore moins le fait de partager cette information avec la jeune fille.

L'un dans l'autre, les choses se présentaient de manière à ce qu'il se sente inférieur à Blaine et il n'aimait pas ça. C'était comme si, même s'il ne le souhaitait pas, Blaine obtenait tout ce que lui, Kurt, souhaitait le plus, sans le moindre effort et le tout en étant une classe inférieure à la sienne. Rageant quoi !

Et là, on touchait au cœur du troisième problème que Kurt rencontrait. Dalton, de par les niveaux qu'il mettait en place dans chacune des matières offertes afin de suppléer au besoin de tous, permettait à Kurt et Blaine de partager certains cours comme les mathématiques, les sciences ou même le français. Les barrières à Mc Kinley, étaient cependant beaucoup plus difficiles à abattre. Des niveaux, il y en avait mais en fonction de la classe et non du niveau général de l'étudiant. Du coup, il arrivait que les deux garçons ne se croisent qu'en répétition avec Monsieur Schuester.

Ajoutons à cela une communication de qualité médiocre, la fatigue et de la frustration et on en arrivait là, et plus précisément, à être assis à une table dans le Lima Bean, où un jeune blanc bec faisait du gringue à son homme, sous ses yeux qui plus est…Certes, Blaine ne semblait pas être à l'aise. Bon, d'accord, admettons, mais le fait qu'il ait omni de lui parler d'un Sebastian ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

Sebastian, Seeebaaastian, rien que le nom lui donnait envie de gerber, laissait un gout acre sur sa langue, soulevant un haut de cœur. Pourtant, rien que les sourires aguicheurs et le sans gêne du jeune homme dans sa façon de déshabiller Blaine du regard était bien suffisant pour que Kurt le déteste.

La journée avait prit un mauvais tour et atteint son apothéose quand Kurt ne put faire autre chose, que de se sentir obligé de répondre au défi qui perçait dans la voix du nouveau Warbler, en acceptant son invitation dans la boite de nuit, nommée sans la moindre créativité 'Scandal'. Mais avant tout, il était temps de poser carte sur table et d'assainir un peu les choses pensait Kurt.

Blaine et lui se trouvaient dans le parking du Lima Bean, avec un silence plus que pesant entre eux, aucun des deux pouvant se résoudre à prendre la parole après le départ abrupte de Sebastian.

-Tu viens à la maison cinq minutes ce soir, demanda Kurt à Blaine en brisant la tension qui planait entre eux, quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture du dernier.

Blaine le regarda de ses yeux mordorés, bordés de cils si démesurément longs qu'ils suscitaient chaque fois une envie folle chez Kurt d'y appliquer du mascara. L'air hésitant peint sur ses traits, montrait cependant qu'il redoutait la conversation à venir mais il hocha tout de même de la tête.

Kurt lui serra la main pour lui montrer qu'il appréciait son choix et se dirigea vers sa voiture, reprenant le cours de ses pensées et fumant encore de l'audace dont ce petit péteux avait fait preuve en le poussant à bout. Non mais de quel droit se permettait-il de déclarer que les activités qu'il partageait avec Blaine étaient d'un ennui mortel ?

Tout en conduisant néanmoins, le doute envahissait de nouveau Kurt. Il se savait un peu prude, quelque fois, quoi que le mot lui hérissait littéralement les poils. Un peu plus tôt dans le mois, après une conversation pour le moins désagréable avec Puck sur son obstination à ne pas 'se taper ça dans tous les coins' et un questionnement sur un possible problème érectile, Kurt avait cédé à la pression de ses pairs et questionné Blaine à ce sujet.

Kurt avait ensuite remercié la force supérieure, l'univers, enfin quelque soit ce qu'il y avait au dessus de l'homme avec un grand H, quand son amoureux l'avait rassuré, en lui disant qu'il l'appréciait tel qu'il était. C'était pour toutes ces petites attentions et délicatesses qu'il aimait tant Blaine.

Il se souvenait encore du moment où Blaine avait grimpé sur le lit, réduisant la distance qui les séparait pour lui dire qu'ils devaient tous les deux être fin prêt, pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement cette nouvelle intimité à venir. Le moment était gravé dans son esprit, avec une myriade de couleurs pastelles autour d'eux, même s'il ne l'avouerait à personne.

Ce jour-là, après la répétition de West Side Story, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rendus chez Blaine, et son chéri avait commencé à bouger comiquement mais en faisant des bruits qui trouvèrent un écho en Kurt sur de la musique « Roxy ». Kurt avait pu se délecter de ce petit corps bien proportionné et plus qu'appétissant qui se faisait plaisir sur les airs que le jeune Anderson appréciait et écoutait quelques fois en boucle.

Kurt s'était découvert obnubilé par une certaine partie de l'anatomie du jeune mâle en mouvement, et avait eu un mal de chien à détourner son regard du pantalon de Blaine. Là, encore ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. C'est vrai quoi, c'était la faute aux Anderson, pour avoir engendré un être qui était un véritable challenge vertical pour les standard de la gente masculine, comme se plaisait à répéter Wes et David, les meilleurs amis de Blaine, tout en gardant un charme fou. Allongé sur le lit, Kurt avait été juste à la bonne hauteur pour se rincer les yeux avant de se sentir comme un vieux pervers et de détourner la tête tout en se redressant. S'en était suivi une discussion sur leur relation et le grand mot avec un « M » avait fait son apparition. Kurt s'étonnait toujours de la facilité avec laquelle Blaine parlait crûment des aspects relatifs au sexe alors que lui se réincarnait en une langouste qui sortait d'une marmite bien chaude.

Enfin bon, maintenant qu'il avait rencontré Sebastian et ce sex-appeal qui semblait suinter de chacun de ces pores, le jeune homme, de par son existence même, remettait en question toutes les certitudes qu'avait Kurt sur ses relations. Il était temps qu'ils vivent pleinement leur jeunesse, en dehors de leur case dorée et c'est pour cela que Kurt avait insisté pour montrer à cette enflure sur son propre terrain soit au Scandal, que Blaine était le sien et qu'il n'aimerait pas de si tôt quelqu'un d'autre ! Non mais…

Bon sang, quand Blaine lui avait suggéré d'expérimenter et de s'épanouir en tant qu'artiste et surtout quand il lui avait dit qu'il trouvait excitant un des objectifs de sa liste personnelle, Kurt avait senti son corps s'enflammer et pour la première fois, il s'était mis à imaginer un peu, beaucoup…enfin PLUS. Honnêtement, il ne s'était jamais senti vibrer autant. Il avait suivi des yeux Blaine, en se mordant légèrement la lèvre et il n'avait pu se retenir de se caresser la main, imaginant qu'elles se baladaient sur une peau différente de la sienne.

Alors oui, Kurt était prêt ! Il le savait. Il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, de s'accorder ses fameux visas pour l'exploration de territoire inconnu mais exotique et excitant qu'étaient leurs deux corps, jeune et ferme et doux comme de la soie en ce qui le concernait. Oups, on s'égarait un peu, recadra de suite le super bolide qu'était le cerveau de Kurt.

L'autre idée qui fusa aussitôt dans le cerveau super actif de Kurt fut que de toute évidence, Blaine avait eu **trop** de liberté. Il était du ressort de Kurt de faire en sorte qu'il ne le soit plus. Reprendre les rennes de leur relation et la mener là, où il le souhaitait, devint de nouveau la priorité numéro une. Il y avait de nombreuses choses à barrer de sa liste des choses à faire et à expérimenter et ce soir, Kurt était déterminé à y raturer un évènement terriblement excitant.

Tout à ses réflexions, Kurt ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait conduit en mode autopilote, et avant même de le savoir, il se retrouva garer en face de sa maison, avec un Blaine qui frappait doucement contre la vitre de sa voiture, avec un air anxieux sur les traits, malgré le sourire éclatant qu'il essayé de garder. Enlevant doucement sa ceinture, Kurt ouvrit la portière et prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne tout en fermant sa voiture. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d'entrée et pénétra au sein de son foyer.

-Hey Kurt, ça te dirait de me cuisiner un truc ? lui demanda Finn en l'entendant refermer la porte.

Peu de temps après son semi géant de frère apparaissait avant d'afficher une mine renfrognée en voyant que Blaine l'accompagnait.

-Va dans ma chambre, conseilla Kurt à son chéri avant d'entendre son père s'écrier :

-Pas si vite tous les deux. On n'est pas vendredi soir et vous avez cours tous les deux et…

-Monte, coupa Kurt en désignant les escaliers à Blaine. Le jeune homme regarda tour à tour père et fils et quand Burt hocha de la tête, il se décida enfin à s'éclipser.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça Kurt ? demanda Burt aussi tôt qu'il entendit la porte de la chambre de son fils se refermer. J'ai le droit d'autoriser ou non Blaine à rester selon mon bon plaisir.

-Je sais papa, c'est juste…

La voix de Kurt se brisa un peu mais il reprit une grande inspiration.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Finn. Est-ce qu'il a dit ou fait quelque chose ? Je peux le…

-Non, Finn, je sais que tu cherches la première occasion de le brusquer mais Blaine n'est rien, si ce n'est respectueux envers moi. C'est juste un mauvais jour. Il faut que l'on mette certaines choses au point c'est tout.

-Au point ? interrogea Burt

-Finn, demanda Kurt en regardant l'adolescent qui comprit, prit sa veste et déclara qu'il allait rejoindre des camarades du foot.

Burt et Kurt s'assirent dans le canapé du salon et Kurt se lança.

-Comment on sait si on est prêt, tu sais…à aller plus loin ?

-Est-ce que Blaine te met la pression pour… ?

-Non, non, pas du tout mais j'ai peur qu'il …hum…aille voir ailleurs.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a donné des raisons de croire qu'il était insatisfait de ce que vous partagiez tous les deux ?

-Non, pas du tout mais on a pris le temps d'avancer doucement et la tentation guette à chaque coin de rue papa !

Burt rit doucement en entendant son fils.

-Si tu penses qu'il y a trop de tentation, pense alors à la probabilité de se faire piquer sa 'meuf', c'est comme ça que vous dites de nos jours non, si on est hétérosexuel !

-C'est pas juste ! J'ai attendu longtemps de trouver Blaine et on est à peine ensemble qu'il se fait draguer de toutes parts, garçons ET filles.

-Kurt, le petit père te regarde avec une telle révérence dans le regard que je doute qu'il ne voit qui que ce soit d'autre en dehors de toi !

-Si seulement…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Rien, rien. Il faut d'abord que je parle avec lui !

-Tu as raison, c'est encore le mieux à faire mais Kurt, tu sais que si les choses changent ou s'enveniment, tu n'y réfléchis pas à deux fois et tu viens me voir okay ?

-Oui papa.

-Et n'oublie pas surtout ! Tu comptes Kurt. Ne va pas te perdre parce que tu veux garder Blaine. S'il n'est pas capable de te respecter alors il ne te mérite pas. Ca voudra aussi dire que je l'aurais mal jugé et que la chasse à l'homme sera ouverte.

-Merci papa !

-Je t'aime mon fils, je suis fier de toi.

Après une embrassade furtive, Kurt se dirigea vers sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte, il se retrouva confronté au regard fuyant de Blaine qui était appuyé contre le mur opposé à sa porte. Kurt entra, ôta son écharpe et suspendit son manteau avant de déboutonner sa veste.

-Sebastian donc…

-Kurt, je…on buvait juste un café.

-Juste un café ? Tu es vraiment si innocent ou tu aimes à te fourvoyer ?

-Kurt ?

-Blaine, on parle de notre rituel, dans notre café, avec un autre gars, gay de surcroit, qui te mange des yeux et a du mal à garder ses mains dans ses poches, mais tu n'y vois rien de mal ?

-C'est un nouveau Warbler et il semble avoir du talent. Il m'a demandé de l'aide pour s'améliorer et je pense…

-Tu es donc allé à Dalton ?

-Oui.

-Quand ?

-Il y a un peu moins d'une semaine.

-Et pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ?

-Je ne voulais pas t'embêter. Je sais que tu es occupé et j'avais besoin de voir les gars.

-Besoin ?

- Kurt, ce n'est pas évident pour moi d'être à Mc Kinley, les gars me manquent et je voulais les inviter à notre première.

-Tu veux y retourner ?

-A Dalton ? Non ! Je suis revenu dans le système public pour nous mais aussi parce que je veux me confronter à la dure réalité de la vie. J'étais conscient qu'intégrer le lycée en cours de route serait difficile mais je ne pensais pas me sentir si seul, c'est tout. Les New Direction me tolèrent mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un des vôtres non plus. Je ne suis nulle part à ma place.

-Peut-être que tu devrais y retourner alors !

-Tu veux que je parte ?

-Est-ce que tu veux partir ?

-Non, Kurt, pour la dernière fois, non !

Kurt haussa des épaules, se retourna et enleva sa veste. Déboutonnant son col, il s'assit sur son lit.

-Pourquoi vous étiez que tous les deux alors ?

-Je viens de te le dire, Seb voulait me poser des questions pour mieux s'intégrer au groupe ?

-Seb hein ?

-Kurt arrête.

-Que j'arrête ? ! Oh non, tu ne viens pas juste de me dire d'arrêter, cria Kurt.

- Calme-toi mon cœur !

-Ne m'appelle pas 'mon cœur' sur ce ton !

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda la voix de Burt en ouvrant la porte.

Kurt était debout à côté de son lit le visage rouge, les bras croisés, et en face de lui, le regard tourné vers le sol, se trouvait un Blaine contrit qui n'osait affronter le regard de Burt.

-Tout va bien papa.

-Je vais chercher Carole et on va ensuite diner dehors. Vous voulez que je vous ramène quelque chose ?

-Hum…de la pizza ?

-Okay ! Une verdure ?

-Prends en deux, je pense que Blaine n'est pas prêt de partir.

-Okay mais je veux mes murs identiques à mon retour. Pas de taches de sang sur le sol non plus, plaisanta Burt.

Il referma la porte et aucun des jeunes hommes ne prit la parole avant d'entendre la porte d'entrer se refermer.

-Kurt, je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. Je le connais à peine mais je pense qu'il pourrait devenir un bon copain. A part toi, je n'ai pas grand monde et je pense que Sebastian pourrait être un excellent ami.

-Un ami avec de nombreux bénéfices oui.

-Il est inoffensif ! Personne ne peut être si…particulier ! C'est surement un masque qu'il porte comme toi et moi ! Donne-lui une chance Kurt, s'il te plait, pour moi ?

-Ta gentillesse te perdra un jour tu le sais ça ?

-On fait la paix ?

-Tu es conscient que s'il continue comme ça…

-Il ne le fera pas mon cœur, je vais lui parler, je te le promets.

-Il est mignon non ?

-Il est grand surtout, répondit Blaine pince sans rire.

Kurt sourit et s'approcha de lui. Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime bébé.

-Je t'aime aussi mon Kurt.

Ils échangèrent un baiser doux et Blaine se dégagea dans le but d'attraper quelque chose dans sa sacoche quand il se sentit soudainement retourner de manière brutale avant d'être compressé entre un corps chaud et le mur. Surpris et le souffle coupé par le choc, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant qu'une bouche avide et pressante ne recouvrit la sienne et qu'une langue ne force le passage de ses lèvres.

Déstabilisé au début, il se laissa rapidement séduire par le jeu entamé par Kurt et répondit librement à l'invitation ainsi lancée. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il devait être entendu par Kurt et sa respiration prit un tempo irrégulier tandis que le sang afflua en force vers le sud de son corps. Tremblant, il sentit sa tête devenir légère tandis que le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, lui permettait juste de se concentrer sur les sensations extraordinaires qui prenaient possession de son corps.

Bientôt ses jambes ne le supportèrent plus et sans attendre, les mains de son homme le soutinrent en se plaquant sur le bas de son dos et le collant contre lui. Puis une main, partit en exploration de son dos, appréciant la musculature développée de Blaine. Celui-ci gémit, complètement submergé par le désir, souhaitant plus, beaucoup plus. Kurt parsemât le cou et le haut du torse de Blaine avant d'introduire de nouveau sa langue avec force dans sa bouche. Kurt les retourna et se retrouva coller à son tour contre le mur en continuant à l'embrasser avec désespoir. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent brutalement et Kurt gémit en appuyant sur la tête du brun.

Blaine détacha leurs lèvres pour reprendre sa respiration tant bien que mal, complètement désireux d'en avoir plus. Kurt lui était sur un nuage. Que pouvait-il dire quand le brun le poussait amoureusement contre le mur avec ce ronronnement entêtant qui résonnait dans le silence qui les entourait. Comme un chiot, Blaine frottait son visage contre le cou et la joue de Kurt avant de reprendre ces lèvres de façon intense, en se mettant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds. Kurt voulut reprendre le contrôle de leur embrasse et ses mains attrapèrent les poignets de Blaine avant de les lever au dessus de sa tête et de le renfermer une fois dans l'étau de ses bras et du mur. Laissant ses envies s'exprimer, Kurt relâcha les poignets du brun pour emmêler ses doigts dans la chevelure de Blaine tout en maintenant le ballet de ses lèvres et de sa langue avec celles de Blaine.

Il en avait besoin. Ils en avaient besoin. Blaine avait besoin de se souvenir à qui il appartenait, qui lui faisait ressentir pour la première fois toutes ses émotions. Parce qu'il voulait effacer toutes les minauderies qu'avaient peut être encore en mémoire son homme, de ce voleur en herbe sans scrupule et sans âme de petit ami. Kurt avait lutté pour en arriver là, et rien ni personne ne se mettrait en travers de son bonheur. Il le méritait.

C'était juste dommage que toute cette tension sexuelle ait été ainsi libérée, tout cela à cause d'un gigolo qui tirait plus vite que son ombre, mais bon il était vrai que Kurt en mourrait d'envie depuis des lustres, pour être tout à fait honnête.

-Kurt, dit la voix rauque de Blaine, avec le souffle court et les yeux dilatés par le désir.

-Hum, lui répondit le ténor, occupé à lui sculpter un suçon digne de ce nom, preuve tangible de leur étreinte, souvenir visible de la passion qu'ils partageaient ensemble.

-On devrait se calmer un peu, les choses escaladent vite…non ?

-Ca me va si ça te va Blaine. Je suis prêt.

-Prêt ? dit Blaine, dont la voix laissa échapper une légère note de panique.

-Pas toi ?

-Je…crois ?

Kurt ralentit ses mains et ses lèvres pour revenir à la douceur habituelle de leur étreinte.

-Il n'y a pas le feu, on va au rythme qui nous convient à tous les deux. Pas vrai bébé ?

-Oui. On peut aller sur le lit ? Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps sur mes jambes.

-Petite nature ! plaisanta Kurt.

Blaine rit doucement mais tous deux se déplacèrent vers le lit de Kurt, un peu plus calme. Kurt regarda Blaine s'allonger puis il le rejoignit. Blaine se blottit aussi tôt contre lui et promena ses mains si masculines sur son côté gauche, lentement, suivant chaque contour avec plaisir, enregistrant chaque courbe, chaque muscle, chaque zone érogène découverte. Mais l'humeur de Kurt n'était pas à la douceur et il reprit son exploration avec entrain et poussa Blaine à s'allonger sur le dos. Au début, il resta à moitié sur le lit mais très vite, son corps en réclama plus et il se décida à rapprocher leurs deux corps.

Pour ne pas mettre la pression sur Blaine, cependant, il garda une position semi-agenouillée afin que le bas de son corps ne repose pas sur celui du jeune bouclé. Mais entre l'ardeur déployé et les gémissements de Blaine qu'il accompagnait de son nom chuchoté avec tellement d 'abandon et de plaisir, Kurt relâcha son attention une fraction de seconde. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que leurs corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre et que Kurt sente la virilité de Blaine frémir contre sa cuisse. Il rougit violemment en comprenant que Blaine devait également sentir son membre érigé et il stoppa abruptement ses caresses voluptueuses, l'instant d'une minute, déstabilisé. Que devait-il faire ? Continuer comme si de rien n'était ? Lui demander l'autorisation de poursuivre? Arrêter complètement leur étreinte ?

Blaine répondit à son interrogation intérieure en se pressant un peu plus contre Kurt et en prononçant son nom une fois de plus, les yeux fermés, concentré sur le plaisir qui déferlait comme une vague déchainée sur une plage abandonnée. Répondant au mouvement de Blaine, Kurt perdit alors toute notion de la réalité jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la jouissance.

L'esprit engourdi, le corps repu, il ne se rendit pas compte que Blaine se recroquevillait contre lui. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il ressentirait un jour une émotion si violente. L'amour, comme il l'imaginait avant, était toujours tendre mais la redécouverte de son pouvoir sur Blaine, le laissait pantois. Petit à petit, il émergea de sa stupeur et prit conscience de la sensation désagréable dans son pantalon, en même temps qu'il se tournait vers Blaine, pour le trouver avec le visage, caché dans son oreiller.

-Blaine ?

Pas de réponse.

-Bébé, ça va ?

Silence. Refusant de paniquer, Kurt repassa toute la séquence dans sa tête à la recherche d'une explication. Quand il n'en trouva aucune, il posa sa main sur le visage de Blaine.

-Blaine Anderson, si tu tiens à la vie, tu vas me retirer ton visage de cet oreiller et me regarder. Dans ce couple, il ne peut y avoir qu'un individu capricieux et j'ai déjà mis mon droit de réserve dessus.

Blaine le regard avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Kurt le dévora des yeux, prenant note au passage, de ses boucles qui s'étaient échappées des dernières réserves de gel, de ses lèvres gonflées par leurs nombreux baisers, de ses yeux un peu dilatés et dans lesquels brillait une émotion qu'il ne pouvait identifier.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Blaine rougit violemment et voulu se recacher mais Kurt l'en empêcha.

-Blaine, parle-moi !

-Je suis désolé.

-Quoi ?

Abasourdi, Kurt reconnu enfin l'émotion dans le regard de son homme : la déception mêlée d'un soupçon de regret.

-Je…J'ai…Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, avoua-t-il enfin.

Kurt en resta sans voix.

-J'ai essayé mais…Je suis vraiment désolé Kurt ? T'es…T'es pas trop déçu ?

Kurt lutta un instant mais il ne put s'en empêcher et un éclat de rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Il n'y avait vraiment que Blaine pour se focaliser sur sa performance au lit, quand Kurt était lui encore sous le choc de cette première étreinte.

-C'est pas drôle Kurt !

Le ton réprobateur et la moue enfantine qui prit place sur le visage de Blaine, transforma ses rires en fous rires et puis subitement, il se tut et ses yeux prirent une expression taquine avant de se poser sur Blaine.

-Masturbation, dit-il en réprimant un sourire.

-Quoi ?

-C'est toi qui parlait la dernière fois de masturbation mais apparemment malgré tous tes entraînements tu as la gâchette facile ?

Ne pouvant résister, il repartit dans un fou rire. Blaine lui donna un petit coup de coude avant de se blottir contre lui, heureux de voir que Kurt ne prenait pas la chose trop mal. Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui et il murmura doucement.

-Je t'aime Kurt.

-Je t'aime aussi mon petit éjaculateur précoce.

Trop fatigué pour rétorquer, Blaine s'endormit contre Kurt et celui-ci ne tarda pas à le suivre dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Un jour de retard ! Désolée Cass et Behh, je sais que vous l'attendiez. J'espère que vous avez appréciez en tout cas! Bonnes fêtes à tous !<p> 


	8. Non mais c'est un ScandalE !

**DISCLAIMER :** L'auteure en herbe que je suis, ne possède pas grand-chose, en tout cas ni les personnages, ni les lieux mentionnés, pas de droit d'auteur, et encore moins un quelconque revenu pour cette fiction. En revanche Maria et Charles sont tout à moi ! Vu le couple en question Lucky me (ironique)!

**Author Note :** Merci à Porcelain et à Leaandthepen pour leur review ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit mot, de mettre l'histoire en favori ou sur alerte et à vous lecteurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7: Non mais c'est un Scandal-E !<strong>

* * *

><p>« <em>En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis »<em>

* * *

><p>N'avez-vous pas l'impression que quand un malheur arrive il est toujours, si je puis dire, mal accompagné ? C'est comme si le destin, une fois qu'il vous avait enfin chopé entre ses longues griffes acérées refusait de vous relâcher.<p>

Bon d'accord, je suppose que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir ce ressenti. Après tout, j'émets l'hypothèse que ce n'est pas par hasard que certains proverbes tels que le 'Jamais deux sans trois' ou encore 'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul' existent. Mais bon, assez palabré ! Je crois que maintenant que je vous ai dépeint mon état d'esprit, vous n'aurez aucun mal à imaginer la semaine à laquelle j'avais survécu tant bien que mal.

Tout avait débuté le dimanche soir, où j'avais rappelé à mes parents que nous allions nous produire sur scène à l'école et que je leur avais tendu, tout fier, les places que j'avais réservées au premier rang, tout spécialement pour eux. Le regard affolée de ma mère aurait du éveillé mes soupçons avant même qu'elle ne déclare :

-Oh mon chéri, je suis désolée ! J'ai complètement oublié mais alors complètement zappé, me dit elle choquée de se rendre compte de sa propre bévue.

-A oui… C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de te le préciser Blaine, mais on ne sera pas là toute la semaine. On part demain avec ta mère. On sera de retour en milieu de semaine suivante, me dit mon père en ne prenant même pas la peine de lever son regard de son assiette, comme s'il avait peur que son steak prenne ses jambes à son coup. Quoique vu à quel point le steak était saignant, c'était à se demander s'il n'était pas encore vivant ou juste découper du bœuf.

En l'écoutant, la seule chose qui me vint en tête fut: 'Ben voyons, et ça te revient que maintenant !' S'ils ne m'avaient pas aussi bien éduqué, c'est ce que je le lui aurais surement dit mais au bien de ça, je serrai mes poings pour contrôler mon énervement face à son attitude indifférente.

-TU es en déplacement ! finis-je par lui dire tout aussi glacialement. Pourquoi maman doit-elle aussi te suivre ?

La vraie question que je souhaitais lui poser, était 'Pourquoi tu dois toujours tout détruire et entraîner maman avec toi?', mais ce n'était pas comme si je le pouvais, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai quelques rendez vous que j'ai pris avec des spécialistes. Je préfère que ton père soit là, avec moi, c'est pour cela que j'ai profité de l'occasion. Si seulement je m'en étais souvenu…Oh mon petit chat, je suis si désolée.

-N'exagérons rien Maria ! Après tout, Blaine n'est plus un enfant ! On ne va pas s'excuser chaque fois qu'une contrariété se présentera et viendra chambouler sa vie des bisounours non plus. Je suis sûr que le show sera filmé, on aura qu'à acheter le DVD après coup si tu y tiens. Hé puis, vu le nombre de spectacles que l'on s'est déjà farci, on n'est plus à un près.

-Charles ! Tu oublies que cette fois, il s'agit d'une comédie musicale dans laquelle notre Blaine a le premier rôle.

-Oui, bah je suis sur qu'il fera quelque chose de similaire l'année prochaine, comme toujours. Ce n'est pas un original ton petit Blaine ! De toute façon, on ne peut rien y faire. Cette discussion est stérile.

-On est fier de toi, en tout cas chaton, me dit ma mère, surement pour adoucir les propos de père.

Je n'étais pas vraiment surpris par la nouvelle. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que mon père se désistait au dernier moment, prétextant un surplus de travail, mais maman prenait toujours sur elle pour être présente au moins une fois sur deux. Pourtant à chaque fois, l'imbécile en moi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer les voir venir, tous les deux. C'était stupide de ma part d'y croire encore mais on ne savait jamais. Si je ne pouvais plus me raccrocher à cet espoir, il me serait encore plus difficile de vivre sous le même toit que **lui**. Leur décision me peinait encore plus, puisque j'avais été au premier rang quand Burt avait demandé à Kurt lors de notre repas, hier soir, de lui rappeler l'heure exacte de notre représentation. Entre son travail au garage et ses différents rendez-vous pour sa campagne, il voulait être sur de ne pas louper le spectacle, lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en rendant ma voix la plus mécanique possible. Je n'ai pas très faim, puis-je sortir de table ?

-Tu as à peine touché à ton assiette, me dit ma mère en fronçant les sourcils.

-Maria, arrête de le couver, il est déjà assez… fragile comme ça. S'il dit qu'il n'a pas faim, c'est qu'il n'a pas faim. Ce n'est pas comme s'il dépérissait non plus.

Ma mère soupira mais hocha de la tête pour me donner son approbation. Je me levai quand mon cerveau me fit prendre conscience de quelque chose.

-Pourquoi tu vas chez le médecin ?

Ma mère me fixa cinq secondes, comme si elle était étonnée de ma question.

-Oh…euh…Je…

-Juste une visite de routine, coupa mon père en levant cette fois son regard perçant sur moi.

Et puis la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu, mais bien sur, pensai-je. Mon regard retourna vers maman alors qu'une peur insidieuse m'envahissait.

-Tu…tu ne te sens pas bien ? lui demandai-je en balbutiant.

-Chaton, ne t'inquiète pas ! A mon âge, il faut juste être très attentif à tous changements, juste au cas où. Je vais faire un check up complet et profiter pour faire du shopping pendant les réunions interminables de ton père. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Je remarquai les cernes qu'il y avait autour de ses yeux mais décidai de ne pas la bombarder de questions. Mon père et moi avions beau avoir du mal à communiquer, maman ne me cacherait jamais rien de grave, je le savais. Lui embrassant doucement la joue, je montai dans ma chambre.

J'eus envie d'appeler Kurt mais il en avait déjà assez sur son propre plat. Entre le stress de son orientation, les révisions pour les examens blanc qui le préparaient à son examen de fin d'étude à venir, son besoin de remplumer son CV et ses craintes pour la santé de son père, je ne pouvais pas en plus venir déposer mes petites contrariétés sur lui.

N'ayant aucun ami à Mc Kinley, la première idée qui me vint, fut de rester dans ma chambre à me morfondre et puis Jeff m'envoya un texto pour me demander si j'avais une idée pour l'aider à rendre Nick fou…de désir. Ces deux là avaient passé la cinquième vitesse dans leur relation et s'amusaient à faire céder l'autre à ses pulsions le plus vite possible et dans les lieux les plus incongrus les uns que les autres. C'était à se tordre de rire et j'espérais qu'un jour, Kurt et moi serions aussi libre et sûr de nous pour pouvoir ainsi pousser nos limites.

Rien que le fait de penser à eux, un sourire me vint aux lèvres et je ressentis le besoin d'aller les voir et de leur faire la surprise. De toute façon, je devais leur donner leur place pour la soirée donc plutôt que de les envoyer par courrier, j'allai le leur donner en main propre. Je suis un génie, pensai-je en me préparant pour ma nuit.

Peu de temps après, Kurt m'appela pour notre rendez-vous nocturne où nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pendant qu'il prenait soin de sa peau et m'entrainait à en faire de même. Je m'endormis ce soir là avec un sourire sur les lèvres, sans avoir conscience de ce que les évènements de la journée et de ma réaction à leur encontre allaient engendrer. Avez-vous entendu parler de l'effet papillon ? Mouais, ben moi, c'est sûr que j'allais en apprendre un peu plus…

Le lendemain, lundi donc, après une journée de cours des plus monotones, je me décidai à me taper un bon nombre de bornes pour aller à Dalton. J'arriverai vers 16h30 sachant que les Warblers seraient en train de répéter. J'avais à peine posé le pied dans l'immense bâtisse que je ressentis la sérénité, le bien être et la confiance en moi m'envahir. Dieu que c'était bon ! Je regardai autour de moi avec de grands yeux, me ré-imprégnant des lieux avec délice. Il ne me resta plus qu'à suivre la musique pour me retrouver face à mes amis, en train de se faire plaisir, Nick au solo avec Thad et un petit nouveau qui complémentait la voix de Nick sur certaines parties. C'était juste génial et mes joues me faisaient mal à force de sourire. Quand ils terminèrent, je ne pus m'empêcher de les féliciter.

-Vous avez déchiré les gars, comme toujours !

Un brouhaha de questions se fit entendre et je repris la parole.

-En fait les gars, je suis là pour vous inviter à la soirée d'ouverture de notre spectacle à Mc Kinley ! West Side story ! J'ai réservé toute une rangée rien que pour vous! Ca compterait tellement pour moi si vous pouviez venir me voir.

-On y sera ! Warbler un jour, Warbler toujours n'est-ce pas ? dit le nouveau avec assurance folle tout en me fixant alors que je ne le connaissais même pas.

Les garçons se dispersent et je me retrouvai en face du jeune homme. Je savais que je n'étais pas grand mais bon, être à côté de Finn était déjà déplaisant, fallait-il vraiment que le nouveau soit aussi élancé ? Il me fit un grand sourire et me tendit la main.

-Blaine Anderson ? Sébastian Smythe, se présenta-t-il.

-Bonjour, est-ce que tu es un nouveau ? T'es en seconde ?

-Est-ce que je ressemble à quelqu'un de seconde ?

D'accord ! Comment se faire rembarrer en une minute top chrono à la Blaine. Je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines et je ne le savais pas encore, enfin : Sébastian 1- Blaine 0.

Ce garçon était quelque chose…d'autre, je finis par conclure. Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, je me retrouvai à boire un café avec lui alors que mon but premier avait été de passer du temps avec mes amis. Bon, vu que Jeff avait entrainé un Nick rouge de plaisir, suite aux nombreux compliments qu'il avait reçu pour sa performance, pour le féliciter_ personnellement_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, j'avais eu 2 Warblers de moins que prévu, mais bon, là n'étais pas la question. J'étais en face du jeune brun au regard carnassier et je ne savais pas trop sur quel pied danser.

-Tu es une légende à Dalton, dit-il en lançant la conversation.

-Hé bien je...

-Ne sois pas modeste ! Quand j'ai entendu parler de toi, j'ai été du genre, je ne sais qui est ce Blaine, mais apparemment il est beau à en pleurer et il a une voix de rêve…donc…c'est bête à moi de l'avoir loupé.

-Ha…répondis-je bêtement, sans trop savoir que répondre.

-Okay, dit-il absolument **pas** déstabiliser par ma gêne. Vu que j'essaye de reproduire ta montée fulgurante au sein du groupe, il faut que je demande. Pourquoi as-tu quitté Dalton ? Tu t'es ennuyé de tous ces gars de type bon chic bon genre ou tu as brisé trop de cœur pour pouvoir rester ?

Il ne venait pas juste de me demander cela. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. C'est vrai, qui aurait assez de toupet pour être si franc lors d'une première conversation ?

-Haha !

Un rire jaune m'échappa. Ce gars était vraiment direct et ça me déstabilisait complètement mais je me décidai à lui répondre.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, lui répondis-je. Pour faire simple, disons que Dalton me manque tous les jours mais mon cœur est à McKinley désormais.

-Un chaud lapin t'attend là-bas ? Ca doit-être un bon coup pour qu'il ait pu te subtiliser ainsi.

J'esquivais la question et lui demandai :

-Parlons plutôt de toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Je suis un livre ouvert.

-Tu es ici depuis quand ?

-Je suis arrivé cette année chez vous. Déménagement ! Mon père est un diplomate et on passe d'un pays à un autre tous les 3-4 ans en général.

-C'est pas trop dur ? Enfin je veux dire, il te faut chaque fois te refaire des amis et te réadapter…

-C'était le cas quand j'étais plus jeune mais à vrai dire, je trouve maintenant que 3 ans c'est bien trop long. Les gens pensent que les jeunes passent d'une relation à une autre à la vitesse de la lumière. Je ne sais pas si certains ont réellement cette chance mais moi, je ne tombe que sur le genre chewing-gums. Une fois collée à mes basques, ils ne me lâchent plus.

-Tu n'es pas un adepte des relations stables donc ?

Un sourire lent s'étira sur ces lèvres tandis que son regard se posa sur les miennes.

-Disons que je n'ai pas encore trouvé LA perle rare qui me stabilisera, mais je ne désespère pas. La phase de recherche est …plutôt plaisante.

En disant cela, il s'humecta les lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avaler bruyamment ma salive.

-Je dois y aller, me dit-il une fois qu'il eut fini son café. Entrainement de Crosse mais on pourrait se revoir ? Je pourrais vraiment prendre de la graine de toi Blaine ? Tu sais de Warbler à Warbler ?

-Bien sur, acquiesçai-je.

Il prit son sac et je restais sur ma chaine, encore sous le coup de la surprise. Qu'est-ce qui venait juste de se passer ? Ce Sébastian…Quel était son nom de famille déjà ? Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait fait du gringe ou s'il voulait juste m'impressionner pour une raison ou une autre. En me levant, je me rendis compte que je ne cessais de repasser en boucle la conversation que je venais d'avoir. Ouah, c'était la première fois depuis Kurt que j'étais aussi intrigué, et un peu excité, me rendis-je compte plus tard. Pour bien finir la journée cependant, mon pneu se creva sur la route et je mis plus d'une heure à le changer, regrettant de n'avoir pas prit Burt au mot quand il m'avait proposé de m'entraîner.

Résultat des courses ? Smythe vainqueur de la première manche – Anderson, en plein questionnement.

Le lendemain, en revoyant l'homme de ma vie, Sébastian ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Kurt et moi avions décidé de repenser sa stratégie d'élection et Kurt concoctait en parallèle un menu béton pour Burt. Je plaignais le pauvre homme. A manger tant de vert, il devait se rêver en lapin. Pour résumer ma journée, j'arrivai en retard à mes cours d'après midi et je reçu mon premier avertissement…de toute ma scolarité. De retour à la maison, je fis cramer le repas que ma mère avait préparé à mon intention et fini par envoyer Kurt boulé au téléphone, exaspérer de ma propre bêtise.

Mercredi arriva et Kurt fit comme si je ne m'étais pas conduit comme un attardé la veille. J'étais tellement soulagé que je fus super attentionné à son égard. En retour, je reçus ma première boisson glacée et colorée en pleine figure, me fit appelé lèche-cul par Santana, ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez les pom-pom-girls et je découvris la salle de musculation du lycée. Je crois que ce fut la meilleure partie de ma journée. Plus tard, je me dirigeai vers Kurt pour le récupérer pour notre café du mercredi après midi, quand mon téléphone me prévint de l'arrivée d'un message. Le numéro était inconnu et apercevant Kurt, qui venait dans ma direction, j'ignorai le bip pour me rassasier des traits délicats et si sexy de ce jeune apollon.

- T'es prêt ?

Kurt me regarda surpris.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Kurt…Tu n'as pas oublié notre rendez-vous…encore.

-Zut !

Je soupirai, abattu de ne pas pouvoir profiter plus de lui et mais essayant de ne pas être trop égoïste, je ne fis pas de commentaire. C'est juste qu'avec le peu de temps que l'on avait ensemble et le fait de rester dans ma maison vide…Bref…

-C'est pas grave, lui mentis-je. Je rentre, je me change et j'irai tout seul. Si tu as une minute, fais-moi signe.

Je me retournai quand il attrapa ma main. Il me regarda fixement et je pus lire la culpabilité sur son beau visage. Je me forçai à lui sourire et appliquai une légère pression sur sa main.

-C'est pas un problème bébé. De toute façon, je voulais tester ce nouveau jeu que j'ai acheté. Tu m'appelles ce soir ?

Il y avait peu de chance qu'il se libère pour me rejoindre et je le savais. Kurt balaya du regard le couloir et m'embrassa la paume de la main. Nous n'étions pas assez rassurés pour tenter plus mais j'appréciai grandement son geste. En m'éloignant de lui, mon téléphone vibra de nouveau et je pris connaissance des deux messages reçus.

_Envie d'un café ?_ disait le premier. Je fronçai les sourcils. Est-ce qu'un des garçons avait changé de numéro sans me prévenir. Peut-être était-ce Wes. Le second message m'apprit le nom de mon correspondant.

_Sois pas timide mon ange. Une promesse est une promesse. Et juste pour information, c'est Sébastian._

Enregistrant le numéro, je lui répondis, ravi de m'être trouvé une occupation.

_Lima Bean ? Dans une demi-heure ?_

_Suis en route. _

_Oh tant que j'y pense Sébastian, comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?_

_Ne jamais révéler sa source ! D !Oh et appelle moi Seb _

Un sourire illumina mon visage. C'était juste ce dont j'avais besoin. Avec Wes à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis, j'avais besoin d'un autre compère. David était l'élément calme de notre trio, j'avais besoin d'un équilibre et une fois que l'effet de la nouveauté serait passé, j'étais sure que Sébastian serait parfait.

Nous arrivâmes quasiment en même temps et une conversation banale débuta entre nous le temps de faire la queue pour notre commande. Le brouhaha ambiant nous empêcha alors de communiquer mais j'entendis distinctement Sébastian demander l'ajout d'alcool à son café.

-Cette ville est vraiment naze, me dit-il alors que nous cherchions une table de libre. Quand j'étais à Paris, je buvais ça comme du petit lait.

-Quand t'étais à… ok, waouh.

Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux là ? Je me sentais comme un enfant à ses côtés.

**-** Quoi ? me demanda-t-il en se mettant à l'aise.

**-**C'est juste que t'as tellement… d'expérience…

**-**Ne te sous-estime pas ! Le style jeune écolier timide… c'est super sexy !

Bon, il était temps pour moi de mettre les choses au point.

**-**Euh, Sébastian, j'ai un copain, lui dit en prenant mon air sérieux.

**-**Ca ne me dérange pas, si ça ne te dérange pas, me dit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

De toute évidence, j'avais sous estimé la bête.

**-**Justement… Je tiens vraiment à lui.

Il allait comprendre. Je ne pouvais garder ma joie d'avoir Kurt à mes côtés et dès que je parlais de lui, il était clairement visible que je ne pouvais appartenir à nul autre…Apparemment pas !

**-**On n'est pas obligé de le lui dire, me répondit-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence...

**-**J'ai pas envie de jouer avec lui, de tout gâcher entre nous. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Il fallait qu'il comprenne et mon regard alterna entre mes mains et ses yeux. Son regard était brûlant et je me sentis bizarrement acculé. Je n'aimais pas ça.

**-**Qui est quelqu'un de bien? demanda la voix de Kurt.

Mon sauveur ! Je n'avais jamais été si heureux de le voir venir mais en voyant son regard inquisiteur, mon estomac se noua. Comment aurai-je réagit si je l'avais trouvé en tête à tête avec un autre garçon que je ne connaissais pas dans un café ? Et pourquoi était-il là ? N'avait-il pas autre chose de prévu ? Okay, je devais me refocaliser sur l'important ici soit me sortir au mieux de cette situation.

**-**Toi ! On était justement en train de parler de toi, le rassurai-je. Sébastian, je te présente Kurt, mon copain, dont j'étais justement en train de te parler, dit en gardant le bras de Kurt entre mes mains.

**-**Enchanté, dit Kurt en tendait la main à Sébastian, son sourire faux et son masque de guerre fermement mis en place. Et comment connaissons-**nous** Sébastian ? continua-t-il en insistant sur le nous et en pointant son regard sur moi.

Aie ! Ca sentait le roussi. Je me demandai comment amener le plus diplomatiquement possible ma visite à Dalton quand le nouveau Warbler répondit à ma place.

-On s'est rencontré à Dalton. J'avais hâte de rencontrer Blaine. Les Warblers parlent de lui sans arrêt. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait à la hauteur de mes attentes, mais en fait…conclut-il avec un sous-entendu lourdement présent.

Je me ratatinai sur ma chaise quand Kurt attrapa une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus en passant son bras sous le mien. Je ne sus si c'était pour me soutenir ou pour montrer à Sebastian **qui** il était mais j'appréciai néanmoins le contact.

** -**Oui, il est encore plus impressionnant en vrai !, j'entendis Kurt lui répondre.

Sébastian ne connaissait pas encore Kurt pour savoir que ce ton signifiait 'problème à l'horizon' et j'eus encore plus de mal à affronter leur deux regards. Tu parles d'un courage !

**-**Et sinon, vous faites quoi demain soir ? nous demanda Seb.

**-**On répète pour la comédie musicale du lycée, et le soir, on se téléphone pendant des heures.

**-**Même si ça a l'air super chaud, ironisa Sébastian, ça ne vous dit pas de bouger ? Nous trois, des fausses cartes d'identité, et on va au Scandal, dans l'ouest de Lima ?

**-**Le Scandal?

**-**C'est le bar gay, expliquai-je à Kurt.

**-**La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, j'y ai rencontré l'homme de mes rêves, dit Sébastian.

**-**Comme c'est mignon ! Et vous êtes toujours ensemble ? demanda Kurt et j'entendis dans sa voix l'ironie et une pointe de soulagement. A vrai dire, je l'étais aussi.

**-**Malheureusement, non. On a cassé environ vingt minutes plus tard, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur au moment où je le fixai. Je détournai le regard.

-Allez, les mecs, reprit-il, décoincez-vous un peu !

**-**On aurait adoré venir, Sébastian, c'est gentil de nous avoir invités, mais…ce n'est pas vraiment notre truc.

Voila, c'était dit. Je ne voulais pas le blesser mais il poussait un peu le bouchon. Il fallait vraiment qu'on apprenne mieux à se connaitre pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire. Surtout en présence de Kurt.

**-**Et si on y allait ? dit Kurt

**-**Quoi ? dis-je grandement étonné. Il plaisantait, pas vrai ? Je veux dire Kurt et bar gay dans une seule et même phrase. Mais où va le monde ?

**-**Mais si, allez. On a toute une liste de premières expériences à enlever de notre liste! me dit-il avant de se tourner vers Sébastian et de s'écrier : On viendra !

**-**Super, dit Sébastian, un sourire aux lèvres.

**-**Super, répétai-je comme un perroquet, l'enthousiasme en moins dans la voix…

Kurt dut entendre mon hésitation car il posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Sébastian ne resta pas beaucoup plus longtemps et dès qu'il eut tourné le dos, Kurt prit ses distances d'avec moi. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa maison avant d'avoir une discussion mouvementé mais qui finit par une surprise et un avancement drôlement agréable sur son lit. Je fus cependant chassé manu-militari par un Burt dubitatif sur notre fatigue mutuelle et qui me conseilla de me reposer plus chez moi cette semaine. Minuit passé, j'arrivai à la maison pour trouver la voiture de mon père garée dans notre parking. Comment se faire punir à vie par Blaine Anderson édition 'deluxe'.

Je vous passe les détails mais vous aurez compris que j'ai eu droit à un sermon en règle et une remarque sur mes choix de vie et blablabla et blablabla. Vous auriez pu penser que j'aurais enfin saisi le message que souhaitais me faire la vie. Mais non, il avait fallu que je continue pied joint, tête baissée dans le tas…pour changer !

Après tout, je n'avais pas touché le fond, je n'avais fait qu'effleurer la surface des choses. Je ne le savais pas mais le _meilleur_ était encore à venir.

* * *

><p>En voyant la façon dont mon jeudi avait commencé, j'aurais du me douter de la tournure que cette journée prendrait. C'est vrai quoi ? Un enchainement de catastrophes si bien orchestré ne peut relever du hasard. Le tout premier maillon fut à n'en pas douter mon réveil. Je ne suis pas un lève tôt, et je ne comprends pas ceux qui le sont. En règle générale, si je ne me fais pas réveiller tout en douceur, autant vous dire que le premier pied que je pose sur le sol est le pied gauche. Imaginez alors ma surprise lorsque mon réveil me sortit d'un rêve érotique des plus plaisants par sa sonnerie stridente, me propulsant en dehors de mon lit. Maugréant contre le fait que j'avais oublié de le programmer avec de la musique du à mon endormissement au téléphone avec Kurt, je bougeai à moitié endormi. Malheureusement je butais contre la boite à outil que j'avais laissé traîner sur le sol et je m'affalais comme une grosse merde, en me blessant au flanc et au genou par la même occasion.<p>

Si seulement ça s'était arrêté là ! En rentrant dans la douche, je me rendis compte que je saignais un peu et je failli tourner de l'œil. Hé oui, j'ai la chance folle de ne pas supporter la vue du sang. Ça et les aiguilles. D'accord, ce n'est pas vraiment viril et ça fait chochotte mais tant que personne ne le sait…

Quoi ? Pas la peine d'en rire, chacun sa ou ses phobie(s). Il n'empêche que cela désolait ma mère car elle ne cessait de vanter et de se remémorer ma témérité de petit garçon. Tout avait changé suite à mon attaque, m'avait-elle dit, où entre les prises de sang, les injections, les radios, et le choc, j'avais développé une vrai peur pour la blouse blanche, le sang et une faible tolérance à la douleur.

Ça avait du bon, disait-elle de temps à autre car je m'avais été ainsi guéri de mon envie de tatouages et de piercing en voyant l'aiguille et en entendant les récits sur la douleur qu'ils engendraient. Je ne m'étais pas douillet car s'il me fallait réellement aller à la confrontation et me défendre, je le faisais sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Mais dès le moment où j'avais conscience au préalable de la douleur à venir, je prenais mes jambes à mon cou, littéralement ! Ca faisait rire toute ma famille quand mon père racontait comment ils devaient aller tous les deux avec moi chez le médecin quand j'avais des vaccins à faire. Un à l'avant et un à l'arrière.

Bref, après avoir appliqué du désinfectant et un pansement tant bien que mal tant mes mains tremblaient, j'avais saisi mon téléphone et répondu au message sans faire attention à qui me l'avais envoyé.

_Bonjour mon ange ! _disait-il et je pris le parti d'assumer qu'il venait de Kurt et répondit coquinement.

_Bonjour mon cœur ! Si tu savais le rêve que je viens de faire ! ) xoxoxo_

_Partage mon ange, partage !_

Remis d'aplomb, je réalisai enfin. Kurt ne m'appelait pas mon ange et …Oups !

_Sébastian ?_

_Le seul et l'unique._

_Désolé, j'ai cru que c'était Kurt._

_Et moi qui pensait que tu avais enfin compris le plaisir que je peux te donner…Réfléchis-y !_

_Sébastian _

_Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire Blay ! Apelle moi Seb ! Et pourquoi ce sourire tout triste ?_

_Pourquoi tu gâches tout ?_

_De quoi tu parles ?_

_Tu me traites comme …un objet…_

_?_

_Je ne suis pas un objet. Je pensais que l'on pourrait-être ami mais si tu persistes..._

_Oh mais je veux être ton ami, un très bon ami même._

_Laisse tomber S. Bonne journée._

_Okay, okay, désolé. On se voit toujours ce soir ?_

_Je suppose !_

_Allez ne sois pas comme ça._

_Seb, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer à ce petit jeu avec toi._

_Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_Ca va _

_Pourquoi je ne suis pas convaincu alors ?_

…

_Allez mon ange, souris…_

_Mmm_

_Bonne journée._

Après notre échange, je me sentis régénérer mais pas pour longtemps. Entre une journée de merde au lycée, un devoir que j'ai complètement oublié après l'interlude passionnée avec Kurt et le Glee club qui jouait à chat avec mes émotions, je rentrai à la maison vidé et m'offrit un petit somme. Quand je me réveillai, je fus surpris de me sentir affamé avant de me souvenir que je n'avais rien avalé de la journée.

Je marchais avec entrain vers la cuisine pour m'y faire un petit quatre heure, tout en répondant au dernier SMS que lui avait envoyé Sébastian pour l'organisation de notre soirée quand j'entendis mon nom être prononcé par mes parents. J'avais quasiment oublié qu'ils étaient de retour. Ma mère m'avait expliqué la veille qu'elle avait tenu à revenir pour quelques heures, histoire de vérifier que tout allait bien pour moi et qu'ils allaient repartir dans la soirée. Mon père avait ronchonné de leur arrivée hier soir et continuerait surement jusqu'à leur départ. Il trouvait stupide de se taper 600 kilomètres aller-retour juste pour me voir quelques minutes alors qu'ils auraient pu en profiter pour faire et je cite 'quelque chose d'utile'. D'un côté je le comprenais mais j'aurais préféré qu'il se le garde son opinion pour une fois.

-Il faut que je le lui dise, disait sa mère.

-Maria, laissons-nous le temps, rien ne presse.

-Pourquoi es-tu si réticent à partager avec lui la bonne nouvelle alors que tu l'as crié sous les toits à toute ta famille. Blaine est notre fils, ton fils. Arrête de le repousser. Il est à un âge où il a besoin de toi, son père.

-De quoi veux-tu que nous parlions ? Il n'aime pas les voitures, ni le baseball, quant aux filles…

-Trouve un sujet que vous avez en commun alors ! Si nous avions une fille, tu aurais fait comment ?

-C'est différent ! Quoique…

-Charles, fais un effort s'il te plait. J'en ai assez de ces repas avec une ambiance glaciale entre vous deux. Blaine t'aime et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu le fais souffrir.

-On est deux dans ce bateau alors…

-Sauf que toi, tu es le père ! Je me refuse à mettre au monde un enfant dans ses conditions, cria Maria, son accent ressortant légèrement sous de coup de la colère.

- Chéri, calme-toi, lui dit Charles. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, tu le sais !

- Alors aide-moi à envisager la venue du petit dans de bonnes conditions, s'il te plait, conclut maman en embrassant mon père, je supposai car le silence s'installa.

Quant à moi j'étais trop sous le choc pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit et je remontai dans ma chambre, avec une boule en formation dans le ventre, la faim oubliée. Roulé en boule dans mon lit, je regardais les minutes défiler sur mon horloge digitale totalement hébété, avant que mon portable ne me sorte une fois de plus de mes pensées. Il indiqua un nouveau message de Kurt mais je n'avais pas la force de le prendre.

Un bébé ? Maman était enceinte ? A son âge ? Je fermais les yeux et essayais d'imaginer notre maison froide avec un bébé et je me pus m'empêcher de sourire. Est-ce qu'il me ressemblerait ? Je me tournais dans mon lit. Mon père semblait vraiment heureux de la nouvelle et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir blessé qu'il n'ait pas voulu me le dire. Je fais partit de cette famille bon sang, j'ai autant de droit que qui que ce soit de savoir ce qui se passe.

Mon portable sonna une dizaine d'autre fois mais je l'ignorais. Cette fois mon portable vibra, m'indiquant un appel. Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, je vis qu'il s'agissait de Kurt. Je décrochai et entendit sa voix douce et je dus faire preuve de contrôle pour ne pas exploser en larmes.

-Blaine ? Bébé ? Tu m'entends ?

Avalant péniblement, je me décidai à lui répondre d'une voix légèrement cassée.

-Oui Kurt, je t'écoute ?

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? me demanda-t-il alarmé.

-Tout va bien, j'ai du m'endormir un peu, c'est tout.

-Oh, comme tu ne répondais pas à mes textos, j'ai décidé de t'appeler. J'ai un peu de mal à me décider pour un ensemble ce soir.

-Tu veux que je vienne plus tôt ?

-Oui, ce serait cool, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Je nous conduis à la boite donc venir maintenant ou plus tard, tu sais…

-D'accord mais Blaine…T'es sur que tout va bien ?

-Mmm…Le temps de me préparer et de venir et je suis là, dis-je doucement. A plus.

N'attendant pas de réponses, je raccrochai et fonçai sous la douche. L'eau chaude me permit de détendre tous mes muscles endoloris et je décidai de ne plus penser à la conversation que j'avais entendu un peu plus tôt.

J'arrivai chez Kurt un peu moins d'une heure et demie plus tard. Il me présenta divers ensembles mais j'étais ailleurs. Je n'avais qu'une envie et c'était de me blottir dans ses bras.

-Kurt, pause câline ? lui proposais-je

-Plus tard Blaine, de plus il faut encore que je me coiffe !

-Cinq minutes pas plus, j'en ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment envie.

Enlevant la veste qu'il portait, il vient vers moi et m'embrassa furtivement avant de repartir. Je grognai mais en profitai pour lui reluquer les fesses. Et quelle paire sublime, dois-je avouer.

Mon téléphone sonna une fois de plus et cette fois avant même de toucher l'écran, je sus qu'il s'agissait de Sébastian. Ce ne fut pas une surprise car il m'avait inondé de messages aujourd'hui.

_« Prêt pour le grand soir beauté ? Seb_

_Fin prêt ! Kurt met sa dernière touche, je suis trop excité ! _

_Habitue toi à ce sentiment alors…Mon charme est dévastateur ) xo_

_Excité d'entrer pour la première fois dans une boite de nuit gay Seb ! Ca va les chevilles ?_

_Parfaitement assorti à tout le reste gueule d'ange !xoxo_

_Ca reste à voir !_

_Ne te prive pas ! Je me ferai un plaisir de tout te montrer en te laissant le temps d'admirer chaque parcelle de ce corps d'Apollon que j'ai !_

_Casanova!_

_Tout de suite les grands mots. Je sais que je suis beau, on me l'a dit et redit, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! T pas mal dans ton style non plus xoxo_

_Qui t'a dit ça ?_

_Dit quoi ?_

_Que tu étais beau ?_

_Tu veux que je te fasse une liste, sexe sur patte ?_

_Sexe sur patte ? T'as pas plus cliché ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe tu as subi une fuite de neurones ? Tu sais que mon nom c'est Blaine ?_

_Oh mon ange ! Je suis fou de ton sens de l'humour. ;) ! Mais rassure –toi, il y a peu de chance que j'oublie ton prénom. Je ne cesse de le crier tous les soirs dans mes fantasmes !_

J'arrêtai de lui répondre.

_Blaine ?_

_Tu fais la tête ? Allez, je voulais juste te changer les idées ! Ne sois pas comme ça mon ange !_

Me changer les idées ? Pourquoi ? Je cédai à la tentation et lui envoyai :

_?_

_Tu as dit ce matin que c'étais pas ta journée et tu as répondu a un message sur 5 parmi ceux que je t'ai envoyé alors…_

Je contemplais mon écran perplexe. Ce gars était **vraiment** quelque chose ! Mais je savais qu'au fond c'était un type bien, il n'y avait qu'à voir les efforts qu'il se donnait pour me distraire. Une fois qu'il aurait fini avec son attitude rentre dedans cependant, ce serait beaucoup mieux.

_Blaine ?_

_Du calme, du calme, laisse-moi au moins le temps d'écrire. Tu ne serais pas du genre impatient toi ?_

_C'est mon deuxième prénom pour être honnête. C'est pour ça que la plupart du temps je les veux nus avant même d'avoir atteint la chambre… )_

_Seb, arrête !_

_J'ai dépassé les bornes ?_

_Tu me mets mal à l'aise !_

_Okay, okay, j'arrête ! C'est vraiment bizarre de tomber sur quelqu'un comme toi Blay ! Kurt est un gars vraiment chanceux._

_On l'est tous les deux. Il est vraiment génial et une fois que vous aurez fait connaissance…_

_La conversation devient ennuyeuse mon ange. Il me faut me faire beau alors on se dit à plus tard. Xoxoxo_

_Okay et merci » _

Soupirant doucement, je n'aperçus pas de suite Kurt qui me regardait attentivement depuis un bout de temps.

-C'était qui ?

-Sébastian !

-Ha !

-Câlins ?

-T'es vraiment buté hein ?

-Sil te plaiiiit !

-Okay, okay, capitula-t-il ENFIN.

Il vint s'assoir sur le lit et je me blottis comme un chaton sur ses genoux. J'adorais cette position que l'on avait essayée pour la première fois en regardant un dessin animé. Kurt jouait avec les boucles rebelles qui échappaient toujours au gel et me câlinait. C'était divin ! Je crois que c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez nous. On peut être amis, petit amis, sensuel, câlins ou sexuel sans se poser de questions. Je dus m'endormir car je repris conscience en sentant Kurt me secouer l'épaule.

-Debout mon cœur, on va bientôt devoir y aller !

-Mais on est tellement bien ici ! On pourrait juste rester ici à se faire des câlins, boudai-je.

-Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir ton nouvel ami quand même ? dit-il aigrement.

-Je l'avais oublié, lui répondis-je avec honte !

Un grand sourire illumina les traits de Kurt.

-Oui hé bien, il est temps de rayer un nouvel élément de notre liste mon cher, alors zou… préparons nous !

-Bisous ?

-T'es vraiment un gamin quelque fois.

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimeuh…

Kurt rigola doucement mais se rapprocha doucement de moi. Il colla son front au mien et me regarda fixement. Ses yeux pétillaient et il m'embrassa doucement le bout du nez. J'adorais le sentir si tendre avec moi, j'avais l'impression d'être vraiment important pour lui. J'étais reconnaissant chaque jour dans mes prières pour la chance que j'avais d'être à lui, avec lui.

-Je t'aime tellement, soufflais-je en fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact de ses mains avec mes hanches, pour mieux respirer son parfum.

Il ne me répondit pas mais posa doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Moins passionné que notre premier baiser, celui-ci était plein de tendresse et de mouvements de lèvres si léger qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était la première fois que nous expérimentions un tel contact. C'était magique et envoutant à la fois. J'étai perdu dans le tourbillon de sensations qui emplissait ma tête et mon corps de plaisir et je me laissai aller à l'intensité de ce moment. Bien trop vite, Kurt détacha ses lèvres des miennes et me fixa jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre mes yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi Bee, dit-il doucement. Je sais aussi que tu me caches quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui te tracasse.

Je refermai mes yeux. Il prit en coupe mon visage.

-Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là pour toi, même si tu as quelque fois l'impression du contraire, okay ?

J'hochai de la tête et rapprochai subitement mes lèvres des siennes. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Je voulais juste le sentir contre moi, ressentir un tumulte d'émotion… me savoir aimer réellement et pleinement par quelqu'un d'autre. Le reste importait peu.

Le baiser fut encore très doux pendant une ou deux minutes, mais petit à petit, il devint plus intense, sauvage, chacun y mettant du sien. Kurt prit les commandes et pour la première fois de ma courte vie, je me laissai faire, totalement abandonné, confiant, comme un petit enfant. Kurt renversa notre position et se retrouva assis sur moi, sans se décoller un pouce de mes lèvres. Ses mains commencèrent à parcourir mon torse alors que je m'agrippai à ses hanches, comme s'il était l'ancre de mon cœur. Je réalisai que je me dupais moi-même en pensant être l'égal de Kurt. Je me laissais complètement dominer, la plupart du temps par lui et cette confiance aveugle que j'avais en lui me rendit craintif et vulnérable. Si jamais, il décidait qu'il valait mieux. S'il me laissait tomber, je serai anéanti.

Mais bizarrement, la seule chose que mon cerveau me disait, était, plus, encore, plus fort. C'est que j'avais besoin de plus, j'avais besoin de ces mains et de cette bouche qui se baladaient délicieusement sur moi. Les yeux de Kurt avait prit une lueur sauvage, animale, alors que les miens reflétaient seulement le désir, le plaisir, l'abandon et surement un brin d'appréhension. C'est ce que je pensai car après m'avoir admiré, un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres et il déposa des baisers papillons sur chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait être accessible en partant de la racine de mes cheveux aux bouts de mes doigts.

Aspirant un peu sur mon annuaire, il failli me faire perdre mon sang froid mais il m'évita de bousiller mon pantalon car il se décida à faire le parcourt inverse, doucement, en savourant avec moi chaque sensation. Quand il fut de nouveau au niveau de mon cou, j'allai chercher son visage et lui mordillai gentiment la lèvre inférieure demandant l'accès de sa bouche, chaude et sucrée. Je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres avant de chercher sa langue pour commencer un affrontement mouillé. Ces sensations qui m'envahissaient, étaient si intenses et le goût de la bouche de Kurt était juste divin.

Un grognement de frustration s'échappa de mes lèvres quand Kurt se rassit sur mes hanches m'enlevant sa chaleur corporelle mais en m'entendant, il reprit ma bouche, plus doucement cependant, laissant le rythme de nos souffles se calmer. Quand je repris conscience avec la réalité, en ouvrant un œil puis un autre, je le vis lové contre mon corps avec la tête posée sur mon torse, un sourire satisfait de son œuvre sur les lèvres.

Après quelques minutes nous étions prêts et en route pour une grande soirée. Garés sur le parking du Scandal, nous contemplions nos fausses cartes d'identités avant de nous diriger un peu stressé vers le videur. Nous nous étions inquiétés pour rien car nous rentrâmes facilement dans la boite de nuit. Sébastian nous y attendait, au bar et avait d'ores et déjà commandé une bière pour moi.

Excellent choix, approuvai-je en regardant la bouteille. Wes n'aurait pas mieux fait. J'étais sur qu'une fois qu'il aurait fait tombé son masque de Casanova, lui et moi pourrions devenir d'excellents amis. Bien sur, pour le moment je devais admettre que son petit flirt avec moi était flatteur, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un jeune homme s'intéressait à moi mais depuis que j'étais tombé amoureux de Kurt c'était comme si je voyais les autres garçons au travers d'un voile, trouble. Personne ne pouvait égaler mon homme. Bientôt l'alcool et ma diète forcée de ma journée firent leurs effets et je me sentis me détendre complètement.

Sébastian m'invita à danser et après avoir vérifié avec Kurt que cela ne le dérangeait pas, je partis sur la piste bruler mon trop plein d'énergie. De temps à autre, je lançai un regard à Kurt pour qu'il vienne nous rejoindre sur la piste de danse mais il me souriait à moitié et continuait de siroter sa boisson. Sébastian attira mon attention quand il me bouscula légèrement de sa hanche avant de faire un mouvement compliqué et je me mis au défi de faire mieux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps après mais Kurt nous rejoignit enfin et j'eus le plaisir de pouvoir bouger avec lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon de pouvoir se déhancher ainsi sensuellement avec lui sans craindre les regards désapprobateurs ou choqués de quiconque. Je voulais rester tout le temps ici et avec ma tête légère et les jeux de lumière, j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis.

Un paradis qu'il me fallu quitter et encore sur nuage, je demandai à Kurt de m'embrasser alors que nous étions arrivés à ma voiture. Il refusa mais m'aida à m'allonger sur la banquette arrière, en prétextant que j'aurai moins de chance de vomir dans cette position. Il abusait, je n'avais prit qu'un verre, je crois…Enfin si on ne comptait pas une ou deux ou peut-être trois gorgées du cocktail que m'avait proposé de partager Seb.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était si cynique ce soir, on avait passé un bon moment et j'avais envie de lui, vraiment vraiment très fort. En y réfléchissant maintenant j'aurais du me taire, mais l'alcool aidant, j'avais cédé à mon envie de me sentir proche de lui, le plus proche possible. J'avais la certitude d'être fin prêt et je l'attirai tout contre moi.

-Ok, okay Blaine, main froide, main froide, me dit-il avec le souffle court.

-Allez Kurt, Faisons-le. Faisons l'amour Kurt. Je sais que …

-Non Blaine, juste non …Arrête ça.

Pourquoi faisait-il le difficile ? Ne me voulait-il pas ? A oui, c'est vrai, peut être que c'était à cause de…

-Ecoute, je sais que tu voulais le faire dans un champ de lilas avec Sting en fond musical et tout ça mais qui se soucie de savoir où on est ? Le plus important c'est nous pas vrai ?

-C'est vrai, le plus important c'est nous, dit-il d'une voix tranchante en se dégageant de mon embrasse tout en sortant de la voiture. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas le faire un soir où tu as passé la moitié de ton temps à danser avec un autre mec et que tu n'es assez sobre pour t'en souvenir le jour suivant ! cria-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu me cries dessus ?

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver en face de mon père. Je n'avais rien fait de mal, j'avais juste envie d'être plus proche de lui. Ne pouvait-il pas le comprendre ou ne voulait-il pas ? Le doute m'envahissait mais il ne resta pas longtemps quand il m'acheva par sa phrase :

-Je n'ai jamais autant peu eu envie d'être intime avec quelqu'un et où tu ne t'en rends pas compte ou tu t'en moques !

Estomaqué, je le regardais abasourdi et dégouté. Ce n'était pas vraiment pas ma journée ! Sortant de la voiture en gardant le plus distance possible entre nous, je m'éloignais de lui.

-Où est-ce que tu vas Blaine ?

Il plaisantait ? Il pensait vraiment que j'allais rester auprès de lui alors qu'il venait littéralement de me dire qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ? Comme si c'était ma faute ? Comme si j'étais l'être le plus dégoutant au monde ? Tout ce que je voulais, tout ce que je voulais, c'était…

-Excuse moi de vouloir être spontané et fun, lui criai-je.

C'était cruel et je ne pouvais rester là, à le regarder si triste. J'avais besoin d'être seul. De m'éclaircir les idées. J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi, pensai-je en regardant Kurt qui avait l'air sidéré par ma conduite.

-Je vais rentrer à pied, lui dit-je avant de me retourner et de commencer à marcher.

Aucun des nous deux ne remarqua la silhouette sombre qui assistait à la dispute, parce que bon, nous étions tous les deux sous le choc de cette première dispute virulente entre nous. Peut-être que si cela avait été le cas, les choses auraient été différentes ? Peut-être aurais-je compris que Sébastian n'étais pas de si bon augure ? Mais nous ne le vîmes pas et je rentrai chez moi en larmes, ma longue marche m'ayant dégrisé et prenant conscience de ce que j'avais réellement fait. Je m'affalai dans mon lit en pleurs avant de m'endormir dans mes vêtements.

Le jour qui suivit, je me levai avec une gueule de bois horrible. J'aurais limite souhaité être saoul au point de vomir mais non, je me trainai ce mal-être toute la journée avec en plus un sentiment de culpabilité intense au fur et à mesure que les évènements de la veille me revenaient en mémoire. J'avais le moral dans les chaussettes et décidai de faire l'école buissonnière. Mon téléphone ne me quitta pas de la journée et à chaque sonnerie, j'espérai voir le nom de Kurt apparaitre à l'écran.

Il n'apparut pas et honteux, je ne le contactai pas non plus. Que pouvais-je dire pour justifier mon comportement ? Kurt allait rompre avec moi, j'en étais sur. Je retournai dans mon lit, découragé par ma stupidité.

Semaine de merde !

* * *

><p>On arrive à la fin de ce fameux épisode ^^ ! L'épée de Damoclès se rapproche de ma jolie petite nuque (rires). Ne vous habituez pas à des chapitres si longs surtout ! Ca ne durera pas !<p>

Sinon vous en avez pensez quoi de ce chapitre 7? Appuyer sur le bouton review et partagez votre ressenti avec votre auteure ! Merci d'avance !

Enfin pour conclure, je vous souhaite à tous un excellent réveillon et je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle année 2012 pleine de bonnes surprise j'espère !


End file.
